Age of Innocence
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. Dark! Klaroline and Kalijah. Warning: Mature Themes. Caroline Forbes and Katherine Pierce meet on the train on their way to be auctioned off in the magical city of Cyra run by supernatural creatures. They find themselves as the newest slaves of the rulers of Cyra themselves Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Prologue

**WARNING** : This story will contain BDSM, Spanking, Anal sex, Non-Con, among other adult material. This is NOT a romance story, it's a purely fictional erotic story, so please don't ask me/expect a romance/fluffy story. You have been WARNED. If you do NOT enjoy reading this type of material, please do not read/flame.

* * *

Prologue

When once reaches the age of eighteen all of the girls from the surrounding villages either have two alternatives, they follow in the footsteps of their parents and become midwives, shopkeepers, or farm hands. Or if they are the most beautiful of girls with talent, poise, grace, and beauty they are offered a different alternative to become slaves for the most powerful people of Cyra. Unlike in the tiny villages the main city called Cyra was filled with warlocks, wolves, and vampires, and they were the elite.

Word had it that only the most beautiful of girls were taken at the age of eighteen to be auction off to the richest members of society where they would become their personal slaves whether it was cleaning the house or becoming their sexual mistress.

Of course a female slave had not positon in Cyra no matter how wealthy her master was. In fact, most of the time they were often as insignificant as a fly. Most of the times the elite members of society already had wives and just wanted a young girl at the side.

Most of the girls were auctioned off, the ones that weren't bought were either sold into prostitution or executed. The girls sitting in the red velvet chairs didn't know what faith would wait for them and Caroline Forbes had been twisting her handkerchief the entire trip (a gift from her mom, Liz) that she was surprise that she hadn't ripped it, in half. Caroline Forbes had just turned eighteen just in time to be auctioned off. She was a pretty slender girl with golden blond curls and cheeky blue eyes. She was wearing her Sunday best dress which consisted of a plain brown wool dress with black cashmere buttons and matching gloves.

She looked towards the seat in front of her and saw a pretty brunette with wild curly hair wearing a violet dress with the same black buttons. She had brown eyes and olive skin and looked exotic. She was slightly shorter than Caroline with a slightly curvier figure.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," Caroline said shyly. "I'm from the village of Matomi. Where are you from?"

She didn't speak for a while. "I'm Katherine Pierce. I'm from the city of Miruby."

"Did you leave anyone behind." Caroline suddenly regretted asking that question, just thinking about it made Caroline burst into tears. "I left my mother. I didn't have any siblings and my dad died when I was young. I wished I hadn't been picked, I wouldn't have minded being a famer."

"I would have," Katherine blurted out. "Sorry, but it's true, I also came from a farming family and I hated every minute of it. My father was very cruel, but I did have a mother and a younger sister and I will miss them." She chewed on her bottom lip. "What do you think it will be like. No one ever returns from Cyra."

Caroline felt a rumble in her belly. "I don't know. I just hope that it will be pleasant." Katherine snorted and it was clear that she though that, that, that was a stupid thing to hope for, but Caroline didn't care she would wish it just the same. The train stop and a heavy man pushed open the doors. "Everyone out," he barked. Caroline noticed that he had a tag that said Trevor. "Everyone out now and don't you dare make a sound or I will whip you raw." There were only fifteen girls on the train from the four, small villages they had become picky in the past few years.

She hoped that she would get a nice werewolf or warlock because then she would get the chance to have children. Caroline hoped that she didn't get stuck with a vampire because they seemed more violent and she did wish that she did not get stuck with the rulers of Cyra Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson who said to be brutal men who used girls as if they were reusable toilet paper.

Caroline had read the newspapers back home once or twice and she knew that Mr. Elijah Mikaelson was married to a pretty wolf name Hayley Marshall and that Klaus was married to a vampire name Camille. Caroline only hope that they were both satisfied sexually in bed by their wives and that Caroline would only remain the cleaning type of slave.

Trevor loaded five girls in each truck as they were being driven off to some unknown location. Caroline was just glad that she had Katherine along with her. She looked at the other scared faces of the girls. "What are your names?"

"Davina Claire." A small pixie like girl said.

"Bonnie Bennett," said a dark hair beauty.

"Elena Gilbert," Elena said and she had pretty doe eyes.

"I'm Caroline Forbes," Caroline said and Katherine reluctantly said her name. The truck stopped and the doors bolted open and Caroline squinted in the sun. They had finally arrived towards their destination.

* * *

"It's Auction day today, brother," Klaus Mikaelson told his older brother Elijah after breakfast once he had followed him towards the library. Elijah gave him a small smile though he did not look up from his book.

"I know what today is, brother." Klaus' favorite day was auction day.

Klaus scowled at him. "Come on, brother be more glad. Or is you pretty wolf wife jealous that you might obtain a piece of flesh that you actually like."

"She has no right to be," Elijah said dryly. "I have no intention of buying anything at the auction. I'm one of the creators of Cyra and I go there as a duty."

In their five-year marriage Elijah had only had one slave, Tatia and Hayley had ended her when Tatia had "fallen" down the stairs. Elijah hadn't had one since. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Never say never Elijah perhaps one little filly will catch your eye."

-End of Prologue-


	2. Ribbons and Lace

Chapter One: Ribbons and Lace

The sun was so bright that Caroline felt it was fake, almost as if it were too bright and didn't belong there. Caroline barely had time to look at her surrounding when she suddenly felt a tight pull. "Come on," Trevor the man that she had seen at the train was pulling her arm tightly. "Let's go. Before I break your skull."

Caroline balked, she hadn't noticed that everyone else had moved on without her and Katherine was giving her a nervous look. They were standing in front of a lot that looked as if contained rows and rows of storage houses painted in gray and bright pink. Caroline could see the outlines of the much prettier buildings from the outer surroundings.

"Don't daydream," Katherine scolded her slightly. "I don't think he's kidding about breaking your skull."

Caroline nodded as the double doors opened on the first gray building. "Forbes, Pierce, Claire, Bennett, and Gilbert." Trevor barked the name of the five girls. "You five will be in building one and you better not cause any problems."

The girls nodded as they hurried inside the building. They gaped when they realize what was waiting inside for them. Each section of the large building was separated into their own little salon. There were rows and rows of beautiful and expensive looking dresses hanging on racks as well as hair and makeup accessories. What seemed to be the most impressive was the fact that there were six middle age looking women with pink colored beehives and pink dresses waving them over.

"Come on, darlings," one of the women with wide hips said annoyed. "We don't have time the auction is less than seven hours away!"

Caroline felt herself flinched. So they were right, all of the rumors that she had heard about a so called auction in where they were sold off like prostitutes. Caroline felt as if someone was pulling her by the arm. A pink hair woman was pulling Caroline by the arm. "Come on, this way."

Caroline balked and followed her as she watched Katherine and the other girls being pulled away by similar pink hair ladies. She led her towards the separate space and made her lie down on a small mattress. "Take off your clothes." She ordered as she handed her a pink rope.

Caroline hesitated for a bit before she took off her brown dress, her long underwear, and her corset. She saw that the lady was looking at her funny and she reddened. "What?"

"Nothing," she said. "My name is Paulette by the way, I just forgot how much clothes the outside humans wear. Here, you're lucky if you wear a corset." She gave her a small smile. "Oh and I suggest that you get comfortable being naked, don't worry I've seen it all before."

Half an hour later Caroline was soaking in a lemony scented bath while Paulette washed her hair with expensive French shampoo. Her skin felt somewhat stinging. Paulette had waxed every inch of hair from her body, except it seemed the hair from her head. Her eyebrows were in perfect shape, but every piece of hair in between her legs and under her arms was gone and Caroline was feeling extra sensitive and not in a good way.

She relaxed slightly as Paulette washed her hair. "What is the auction like?" she didn't really want to know, but she guessed it was better to be informed.

Paulette thought for a bit. "It's not hard, if that's what you're wondering. After we get you all dolled up you go on stage and you'll see if any gentleman want to buy you."

"And if they don't?" Caroline asked the question that was burning in the back of her throat.

"Well, I think you should be praying that they do."

* * *

"Ow!" A foot away from where Paulette and Caroline were having a heart to heart conversation, Katherine felt as if her own groomer, Pauline was trying to strangle her to death. As if it wasn't bad enough that they had been taken away from their homeland, now they were being forced to endure the painful beauty treatments. "Not so hard."

"It wouldn't be so hard if you would stop whining for one second," Pauline snapped back as she finished tying the strings of Katherine's cream colored corset. "There," she said looking satisfied once Pauline had tightened every stand of the corset "Now you look beautiful. You have a small waist, that's good."

Katherine stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the cream colored corset, a pair of ridiculously short panties in white with lace and a pair of sheer stocking. Her face was flushed pink and her curls were perfect.

It seemed weird that after the beauty torture that Katherine had to endure all day today that she was going to be auctioned off like some kind of cattle. A sense of dread pass though her. What if no one picked her? Was she destined to die?

"Stop worrying," Pauline scolded her as if she were an idiot. She was getting her into a ruby red dress with wide, full sleeves and white lace around her breasts. Pauline fixed her skirt slightly and then arranged a small, red hat on top of her curls. "Some man will buy you. And then you can really worry about your fate. Hopefully, you'll be stuck with a warlock or something. Those don't do much. But if you're stuck with a vampire I would be counting your blessings."

"Thanks," Katherine snorted.

She picked up her red skirt and headed into the hallway where she saw the four other girls emerge. Davina was dressed in a violet color dress, Bonnie in a wine color, Elena in blue, and Caroline in rose gold. They all looked as waist pinched and pale as Katherine did even through all of their makeup.

Pauline whistled. "Well, ladies let's go to the auction!"

* * *

The auction was taking place in one of the main buildings of Cyra and already several gentlemen and a few ladies were taking their seats. The air smelled of cigar and sweet perfume and Elijah already dressed in his tux was sipping a drink at the bar by the time that Klaus came in. "Well, well if it isn't my dear brother," Klaus was also dressed in a suit and his blond hair was pushed back slightly. "And you actually managed to leave the wife home I see."

"As did you," Elijah replied coldly.

Klaus shrugged as he ordered a whisky on the rocks, "But unlike you brother, it didn't involve a tug of war and Camille was perfectly happy needlepointing or whatever, you know how much she hates sex," Klaus replied glumly. "Besides she doesn't mind if I have a side whore every once in a while as long as we eat dinner together and we sleep in the same bed."

"How romantic," Elijah said dryly, obviously not wanting to think about what his sister in law and brother did.

"What about you?" he asked as he watched Elijah lit up a smoke. "Do you and Hayley still sleep together?"

Elijah threw him a dirty look. "Of course we do," he didn't elaborate and Klaus guessed that Hayley did not satisfied him, like she used to. Maybe that's why his brother was so uptight all the time. He was obviously missing the sex.

"Not enough," Klaus snorted as the light began to dimmer, which signalize the fact that the auction was going to begin. "Look at the auctioneers," Klaus encouraged him. "If you find a nice little sweetheart just say the word and she's yours. Consider it an early birthday present." Elijah snorted and he and Klaus got into their seats.

The auction wasn't very long since there were fewer girls this year, Davina Claire was sold off to Klaus and Elijah's brother Kol (who was hardly ever home), Elena was sold off to Damon Salvatore, and Bonnie to Kai Parker.

Marcel, the one who held the auction every year was positively glowing. "And now ladies and gentlemen we have our final two contestants. The first one is Miss Katherine Pierce."

A dark hair beauty appeared on stage and Elijah looked slightly interested, Klaus decided to take that approach and he immediately purchase Katherine for his brother, even though Elijah threw him a dirty look in the process. The last slave was named Caroline Forbes and she was a blond beauty who stood tall and proud like a queen.

"I shall take her," Klaus said and Marcel said something back to him, but he wasn't listening. He was staring right back at Caroline.

-End of Chapter One-

Thank you for your reviews!


	3. Meeting their New Masters

Chapter Two: Meeting their New Masters

Caroline didn't know what to think. In fact, she seemed to be frozen in place. She had just been bought and the man who had bought her, a handsome man with soft blond hair and sharp blue eyes was signing some papers to make it official while Katherine and Caroline stood to the side like scared rabbits.

Well, Caroline was trying not to show her fear while Katherine had a determined expression on her pretty face. Elena, Davina, and Bonnie had each been taken away from their respective masters, but to Caroline's surprise the blond man had bought them both. Why did he need two slaves for, though Caroline did notice a slightly dark hair man standing next to him. They weren't warlocks, Caroline was sure so that meant that they were vampires or wolves which was not exactly a good thing either.

"Here they come," Katherine hissed and Caroline squeezed Kat's hand and thankfully she didn't pull away. The older of the two, the dark hair seemed to be the most compassionate of the two, even though he didn't look remotely friendly while Caroline could practically sense the evil aura that was coming from the blond haired man.

"Well, come along love or are you going to stand there all day?" the blond man said. "Caroline, isn't it? I'm Klaus Mikaelson I'll be your master from now. Come along then, love don't just stand there like a pretty buffoon it's late already."

"What about me?" Katherine said in an annoyed tone. "You bought me too, remember where am I to go?"

Klaus blinked twice as if he had forgotten all about Katherine and then turned towards the dark haired man. "Ah, yes Elijah would you take care of the brunette. Ladies, this is my older brother Elijah."

Elijah gave them a curt nod and looked at Katherine, his face softening slightly. "Come along then," Katherine gave him a reproachful look, but followed him her skirt swishing against the floor.

"Why did your brother bought me?" Katherine demanded him as they reached the carriage. "If it's clear that you didn't want me?"

Elijah stopped at the carriage. "You've very opinionated, Miss Pierce. Surely they told you that slaves such as yourselves must mind your tongues." Katherine's face turned crimson, but she refused to back down. Feisty little thing. "My brother bought you because he thought that I needed a companion and to torture me I believe. But if we both behave ourselves we will be most happy. I assume that you don't want the alternative methods."

Katherine's jaw clenched as she went inside the carriage. No, I can't say I do. Does that mean that you don't have a wife, is that's why you need a companion?" Elijah seemed way too uptight about most things.

"No," Elijah said as he followed besides her inside the carriage. "I have a wife, Mrs. Hayley Mikaelson though she doesn't often feel like much of a companion."

* * *

"Have you guessed what I am?" Caroline turned around when she heard Klaus spoke to her. They had left the auction center and were now headed towards where Klaus lived and the carriage had been filled with an awkward silence. Klaus was intimidating, but at least he wasn't completely scary.

"A wolf or a vampire," Caroline finally admitted.

"How about both?" Klaus said and Caroline saw a touch of amber flashing. "I'm a hybrid both a wolf and vampire."

Caroline gaped. "Is that possible?"

"Very possible," Klaus said. "I'm Klaus and you're going to be my darling, little slave." He cupped her chin and pressed his lips on hers. Caroline hesitated at first, but eventually let herself be kissed. Caroline had never been kissed and since there were very few boys in her village she had always wondered how it would feel like to be kissed.

Klaus' lips were soft, but strong and he had an aura of power that seemed daunting to Caroline. He pressed her to the window of the carriage. Her back arching against the cold window. Klaus flipped up her skirts and pulled down the small pair of sating panties that they had dressed her in.

Caroline was so surprise and so stunned at the same time that a small, "Oh" escaped her voice when she felt Klaus' lips between her legs. He was leaving a trail of small kissed in between her thighs leading towards her pussy in such a teasing way. Caroline felt a small wave of excitement as Klaus placed the soft, teasing kisses in the inside of her thighs.

She could feel his hot tongue caressing her folds which felt even more sensitive the way that Klaus was slowly teasing her with his tongue. His tongue finally reached her swollen clit that by that time was begging for his attention.

"Klaus," Caroline murmured as she ran a hand through Klaus' hair. How was it possible that the man who she had just meet a few minutes ago now had her in the blink of desire? "Klaus, please."

"Patience, sweet one," Klaus teased her as he circled his clit with his thumb. Bringing it back and forth in a way that Caroline had never anticipated. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Klaus finally stopped teasing her clit with his cruel finger. He placed his lips on her clit and started sucking on it, causing Caroline's legs to buck as he brought he towards release.

A moan escaped Caroline's lips and her body trembled as it relaxed slightly against the car. She felt weak and tingly and happy all at the same time and just by the use of his tongue and Klaus looked pleased with himself.

"Sir," she heard the cab driver say. "We're home." Caroline was too busy trying to catch her breath that she hardly heard when Klaus answered and was too tired to be embarrassed. He pulled down her skirts and sat her up. Her panties had ended up at the bottom of the carriage and she hadn't bothered picking them up.

Caroline saw a large, beautiful decorated townhouse with bright lights and said to her. "Caroline, this will be your new home."

Caroline didn't answer and instead took in the scene. So the Mikaelsons were rich, filthy rich. "Do you live in this big house all by yourself with your brother?"

Klaus shrugged. "My brother and his wife and Katherine will live here and my own wife, Cami lives here as well. But darling you will hardly see them, you of course will see a lot of me."

* * *

"This will be your room," Elijah said dryly sounding like a bored tour guide as he led Katherine down the long narrow stairs that led toward a long hallway with many rooms. The room that Elijah had led her to was large with bright floral patterns and silk with a connected bathroom. There was a large bed in the middle of the room and many drawers and even a vanity table. "You are not to exit it at any moment and it will be locked from the outside. That is the reason why there is a bathroom. A maid will come shortly to help you remove your clothes and I'll figure out where am I going to put you."

Katherine put her hands on her small hips. "And where am I supposed to eat?"

"A maid will bring a tray to your room," Elijah replied coolly. "And mind your tongue or I will cut it off."

"Am I'm going to be kept prisoner?" she demanded. "Locked away in this room, why can't you send me back to my village."

"We will settle this in the morning," he kissed her forehead running a hand through her dark curls. "Now be a good girl and go to sleep."

* * *

"Why did you brother buy you a slave?" Hayley demanded once Elijah had left Katherine in her own separate quarters. Thankfully, the townhouse was large enough that he managed to put Katherine in a room where she wouldn't have caused too much trouble, though she did think very highly of herself. "You promise me no more slaves, Elijah."

"Niklaus bought it as a sort of present, a joke," Elijah said tightly as he served himself a glass of wine. "It doesn't mean anything Hayley, I'll just keep her around for a few weeks otherwise he'll make a fuss and then I will sell her off in the black market."

"Or you can always eat her," Hayley said coldly. "You are a vampire."

"I will sell her," Elijah's jaw clenched. "Don't you worry about that Hayley."

Hayley didn't look like she really believed him, but instead she asked. "How about Klaus? Did your brother obtain a slave?"

"He did," Elijah said and Hayley said some comment about poor Cami, but Elijah wasn't really listening. He was strangely thinking about the spunky brunette a few doors down.

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you for your reviews!


	4. The Mikaelson Home

Chapter Three: The Mikaelson Home

Caroline could not wait to enter the beautiful house, it was just like the kind of house that Caroline had seen in the old magazines back home. The kind of houses that would make you feel like a queen. Klaus opened the double doors and let Caroline inside. The inside of the house was even more magnificent that the inside. Everything was expensive from what Caroline could see and decorated in tasteful colors of ice blue, white, and gold. "It's like a palace," Caroline breathed.

"Nik," a pale, thin blond woman was coming down the stairs with a nervous smile on her strained face. "And who is this. . .young lady."

Caroline felt a chill go down her spine, had she interrupted something? She hoped not. "Cami, love," Klaus placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder. "This is my newest little slave, Caroline. Caroline. This is my wife, Cami."

His wife? Caroline thought stupidly. Of course he had a wife, most did. Slaves after all were only used for sexual pleasure. Caroline gave her a small hopeful smile which Cami did not return. Instead she turned to Klaus and continued to speak as if Caroline was not there.

"I waited for you for dinner." She said dryly. "You never showed up."

Klaus shrugged as he tugged on Caroline's arm. "I told you that I would be at the auction."

Cami's smile trembled. "Of course." she turned to Caroline. "I'm sure we won't see each other as much."

Before Caroline could respond, Cami went up the stairs. She turned to Klaus with a confused face and Klaus shrugged. "All women are possessive, love. Ignore her." Klaus led her up the stairs and then towards a long hallway. He finally opened the large door that led towards a room.

It was a pretty room decorated in shades of blue, yellow, and cream. "You will be staying here," Klaus said as he closed the door behind her. "You are not to leave without my permission."

Caroline was distracted so she didn't felt something cold against her neck. When she looked down she saw a blue emerald against her thin neck and hitting her collarbone slightly. The necklace was held up by a black collar. "What is this."

"This is your collar," he said. "This is your slave collar, it will show to everyone that you belong to me. My little pet."

His pet. Klaus gripped her chin slightly and said. "Call me, Master," Klaus ordered. "I want that name to roll off your pretty little tongue."

"Master," Caroline purred feeling Klaus' fingers under her chin as she felt the words roll down her tongue. Her fate was sealed as the blue emerald felt down against her collarbone making her slavitude.

* * *

Meanwhile a few doors down Katherine could safely say that she had never felt more bored in her entire life than she did at this precise moment. Elijah had pushed her inside the room and locked the door behind her which was no fun for her at all. She couldn't help, but feel a pout come to her lips as it always did whenever she was upset. The room that Elijah had given her was very pretty, she found herself admitting. The walls were painted a light pink and there was a fluffy bed made for her own enjoyment. There were tiny little knickknacks across the room as well as a full length mirror and several drawers.

Out of curiosity, Katherine went to peek inside one of the drawers and found nothing else but flimsy underwear in several different shades of pink, red, blue, white, and black. There were several corsets made of the softest material that she could feel on her fingers and the flimsiest pairs of underwear that she had ever seen, some of them barely covered her bottom cheeks.

Elijah expected her to wear this during her stay here? Surely not! Katherine would soon go naked first. She pushed the drawers back inside, eager to put it out of her mind. Katherine did not want to think about it.

Katherine suddenly felt very tired and the only thing that Katherine wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. The maid still hadn't come up to help her change, but Katherine was in no mood to wait for her. She unfumbled the corset ribbons before she let the corset fall to the floor. She took off her dress let it fall limply on the floor and decided to stay only in the pair of silk panties that they had dressed her in before the auction. Without a second thought she plopped onto the bed and curled herself against the soft mattress before exhaustion finally claimed her and she fell right to sleep.

Early the next morning, Elijah entered Katherine's room and watched her silently sleep, curled up into a small ball. She was only wearing the pair of silk panties and no bra. He could see her soft breasts and he ached to touch them. He cupped her bottom and her eyes fluttered opened. "Get dress," he told her. "And meet us in the library."

"Us?" she asked crankily. "Who is us?"

"Klaus, me, and Caroline," Elijah replied. "Now don't waste time."

"What about breakfast?" she demanded.

Elijah gave her bare thigh a little slap. "Breakfast later. Now hurry up."

Half an hour later, both Caroline and Katherine were finely dressed and in the Mikaelson library. Katherine noticed that Caroline had a funny looking collar around her neck, but Katherine was too distracted by her hungry belly to care very much.

"We have a set of rules," Klaus said as he stood, perched against the chair. "And we expect to be obeyed. That means you will stay in your rooms until further notice and until we can trust you. In the future you will be allowed to go into the gardens and library."

"You will be respectful to our wives and to us," Elijah finished. "If not you can expect to be punished."

"Punished?" Caroline raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Klaus smirked. "Most commonly, you will be spanked. But I'm sure Elijah and I can think of more creative punishments. You two can spend as much time as you like together. Any questions?"

"Yes," Katherine replied sarcastically. "When are we going to have breakfast?"

* * *

"They are just slaves, Hayley," Cami tried to tell her sister in law gently as Hayley paced angrily around the living room. "Surely they wouldn't cause much trouble."

"Who cares!" Hayley snapped sounding exhausted. "Why would be they even buy slaves in the first place. Aren't we good enough?" Hayley pouted. "And they are rather pretty. You'll see they will ignore us in favor of them."

"Don't be silly," Cami said trying to keep her voice calm. "Elijah and Klaus are our husbands. Katherine and Caroline are just there to satisfy their needs. That's all. We have nothing to worry about."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks for your reviews!


	5. Like a Virgin

Chapter Four: Like A Virgin

Katherine was bored and easily growing frustrated and cagey. And a frustrated and pissed of Katherine was not a good thing because she could turn into a full on hellion and that could be scary to say the least.

It had been two days since Elijah had bought her and only yesterday he and Klaus had explained the rules and already he had forgotten about her and she had not even seen Caroline. The only person that she had seen had been her maid who delivered her food and who changed her clothes.

Today, Katherine hadn't even bothered changing even though it was almost noon. She had stayed in a pair of snug fitting blue panties and a white nightgown that Katherine was pretty sure was see though. She dropped the book that she had been "reading" and then went towards the door.

Usually the maid locked it, but Katherine wanted to see if Elijah's threats were even the least bit real. She turned on the knob and held her breath. It actually turned. The maid must have forgotten to lock it the last time that she been here. She could get out!

Katherine peeked her head outside of the door and saw that the hallway was completely empty. She step one foot outside and then the second. There were rows and rows of doors, but Katherine couldn't open even one of them.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked coldly, Katherine flinched slightly as she turned around and saw Elijah staring at her with cold, dark eyes. He reminded Katherine of a sort of demon. He scooped her up easily and practically dragged her towards the room in her flimsy nightgown. He placed her over his knee and lifted up the nightgown slightly exposing her bare rear.

"I warned you about what would happen if you didn't listen, didn't I?" Katherine felt a chill hit her bare skin and Katherine felt terribly exposed. She squirmed slightly over his lap closing her thighs together so that he couldn't see her pussy.

His bare fingers fondled her bare skin of her plump bottom cheeks and Katherine gripped his thigh as she tried to squirm off his lap, but Elijah wouldn't let her. His grip was surprisingly strong and no matter how many times Katherine tried to move away, Elijah tightened his grip. "Stop moving," he insisted as he brushed away her curls. "And behave like a good girl."

Katherine yelped as Elijah landed the first slap on her left bare cheek, his land left a red bloom on her white skin and Katherine threw him a reproachful look that Elijah promptly ignored. He landed another slap on her bare skin followed by several other landing in rapid succession. Elijah felt himself getting hard as he watched her bare, wiggling cheeks turning red against the administration of his palm. With each slap Katherine's cheeks seem to bounce more as she wiggled all over his lap. She untimely forgot her modesty as she parted her thighs not caring in the slightest that Elijah could see her lady parts.

It wasn't until both of Katherine's cheeks were plastered with his handprints and swollen that Elijah's mean grip finally stopped. Katherine let out a choked sound as she felt his hand rubbing her swollen cheeks. She was a tough little thing, she hadn't let out a single tear, but Elijah could see that a few tears were trying to escape.

He gave a tap to her upper thigh. "Next time, do as your told. I warned you about the consequences."

Katherine scampered towards the end of the room, using the short nightgown to cover her aching bottom. Her eyes narrowed towards Elijah with a mix of hurt and fear. A pain shot through Elijah's chest. He wanted her to obey him, but he didn't want her to fear and hide from him. "Come here," he instructed her gently and at first Katherine did not move, but eventually she did.

She walked towards him slowly probably fearing that she was going to be spanked if she wasn't. She approach him, she felt him guiding her back towards his lap and Katherine flinched preparing herself for another spanking.

But to her surprise she felt something cold and gel like on her bottom. "It will help with the swelling," he told her confused face. "I'm not trying to torture you, Katherine."

Katherine snorted obviously not believing it, but she let Elijah put the cold cream on her bottom. She arched her back and parted her thighs and Elijah used the opportunity to stroke her pussy. He caressed the soft folds, noting that there was a small amount of wetness on the dewy lips, but he didn't comment on it.

His thumb found her swollen, little clit as he pressed his thumb against the overexcited bud. Katherine let out a small squeal at the unexpected pleasure and she seemed to relax slightly. Elijah teased her a few seconds more, careful not to let her climax. "You are tameable," he said with a small amount of glee in his voice. "Excellent."

Katherine was barely listening to him. She still seemed to be in a sort of dazedness. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Here. This key will open the door of any room just in this hallway. Your friend, Caroline is located at the end. You can visit her and there is a library and a piano in this hallway as well. I don't want you to be unhappy Katherine, all you have to do is promise me that you will behave."

* * *

That afternoon after the maid had brought her, her lunch Katherine decided to go visit Caroline in whatever room she was in. She knew that the blond would be happy to see her besides it would be better to do something today other than stay pouting in her room all day.

She opened the door and saw a dark hair woman standing there. She arched an eyebrow when she looked at Katherine. "Oh, hello." She looked at Katherine up and down. "So you're my husband's new little slave."

"Maybe," Katherine said sounding slightly irritated. "So you're Elijah's wife."

"That's right I'm Hayley Marshall-Mikaelson. So Elijah is not here with you, is he?"

"No," Katherine responded. "Why are you here?"

Hayley looked at her innocently. "I just came to see how you were doing. I see my husband isn't here. He hasn't been particularly cruel has he."

"He doesn't seem like the cruel type."

Hayley smirked. "You'll be surprise," she looked at Katherine's worried expression. "Oh, well maybe he'll be nicer to you."

* * *

It could have been worse, Caroline thought to herself as she paced around the room feeling bored. She had already eaten her dinner and all though Katherine had a key to any room in their hallway the brunette had gone to her room exhausted after dinner and worried for some unknown reason.

The door opened and her maid came in. "Good evening, Miss. I came to help you undress." She said as she started unlacing her corset. She took off her corset and her heavy dress, but she refused to hand her back her nightgown.

"You wont be needing clothes, miss. Mr. Mikaelson is coming tonight."

-End of Chapter Four-

So this chapter was more Kalijah-focused, but next time there will be Klaroline.


	6. Love Me Like You Do

**Chapter Five: Love Me, Like You Do**

Caroline felt awkward. Though she imagine that this was normal since she was tied back to the bed, completely bound and being tied back with a black silk ribbon with her hands being tied to the edge of the bed. Caroline felt awkward and very, very nude. But the thing was that she was nude, every inch of clothing had been taken away from her.

She tried to close her legs, but by the way that she was bound, it was less painful to keep them open. Her small, rounds breasts shivered as Caroline felt a chill go down her spine, her perky, pink nipples were presented towards the cold air and she felt her cheeks turned bright pink. Caroline had never felt more embarrassed.

Caroline heard the door being opened and her back stiffened. She saw that there was a smirk on Klaus' face as he approached her. He teased her slightly as he ran a finger down the edge of her ribs. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"I don't know why it should be," Caroline said coyly. "You're the one that issue this look for me."

Klaus smirked as he petted her face. "Now, don't be so angry my pet this is a good look for you."

Caroline's breathing halted and she could feel her chest rise and fall. She bit her lip as she flinched as Klaus ran a hand through her neck and collarbone. "Klaus," she bit her lip as she looked up at him. "I'm scared."

Klaus softened. "Don't be love, I'm going to make you feel so good." He kissed her rather roughly and as much as Caroline wanted to move the bonds away from where they were pulling her, she couldn't. Caroline could feel Klaus' erection almost bursting through his pants.

It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, but it was like Caroline could feel how much he wanted her and Caroline did not know if that was a good feeling or not. Klaus's kissed her down from her neck, to her collarbone, and then towards her soft breasts. Klaus palmed one of Caroline's breasts and gave it a sharp squeeze before his mouth descended upon one of her pink nipples. He gave it a gentle bite and Caroline felt a chill go down her spine as she arched her back towards him.

The bite hurt, but it also almost felt. . . good in a way. Her body seemed to be aching for more even though Caroline's legs trembled because she was not sure what was going to happen. Klaus begun to lay soft kisses on her bare stomach before he reached her womanhood. His slick tongue teased her a bit by kissing her inner thighs, his soft hair on his cheek tickling it slightly. Caroline's mouth opened into a tiny "Oh" before she let out a tiny moan as Klaus lips found their way towards her folds that were already glistening with her wetness. He sucked on them, nibbling on her achy clit at the same time. His touch was intoxicating and Caroline wanted nothing more than to ran her hands through his slick, dark hair in order to control the way that he tried to pleasure her. But Caroline didn't reach her pleasurable point and instead before Caroline could feel anything at all, Klaus stopped just like that leaving a confused Caroline behind.

Caroline's blue eyes widened as Klaus started unbuttoning the pants that he wore. His shirt was already off and Caroline had seen him shirtless before, but Caroline held her breath slightly when she saw that he was taking off his pants in her presence. He wasn't wearing any underwear, so as soon as he took off his pants, Caroline saw his full blown erection.

At first to Caroline it looked almost like a sort of plaything, it was a long, dark angry pink with little veins. It looks warm and delicate to the touch. He saw that Caroline looked at his erection with a slight fear in her pretty blue eyes and Klaus gave her a quick kiss on the mouth before he gestured towards her wet folds. "Now, love don't be scared. I know this is your first time and I'm not a complete monster. I will go gentle on you, this time at least. Your body wants this, Caroline," he arched an eyebrow as he gestured towards her glistered folds. "May I say your body even craves it."

Klaus kissed her again, she could feel the soft tip of his cock at her entrance. It felt as slippery as a snake. Without a second though he plunged into Caroline's tight little entrance and she let out a slight yelp as he broke through her maidenhood. His cock ached at first inside her small entrance, but then the ache disappeared and Caroline felt good, slightly stuffed, but good.

Klaus grunted as he gripped her hips and started thrusting in and out of her, he was sure that he was going to leave bruises on her hips in the morning. He pressed his thumb against her swelling clit as he thrusted inside her. Caroline breathing became slightly louder and she let out a loud moan of pleasure as it escaped from her lips as she came. Klaus grunted as he spilled his seed all over her thighs and folds. For a second neither of them said anything, you could only hear their heavy breathing.

Klaus tucked back a piece of blond hair from her pretty face. "You were perfect, love."

"I was?" Caroline asked dazedly. "But I didn't do anything."

"But you will next time," Klaus promised her as he pulled apart the ribbons and let her aching arms fall. Her entire body was still shaking slightly and she could still feel his semen on her soft inner thighs.

"Where are you going?" she asked dazedly.

"To my wife," Klaus said and Caroline cheeks burned. Klaus let out a small, hollow laugh as he kissed her cheek. "Don't look so sullen, pet you and I will have fun again soon enough."

* * *

"Now Katherine, darling don't be like this," Elijah said trying to be patient, but in all honesty it seemed that Katherine had the ability to make him loose his patience much more frequently. She was still pouting at him from her space on the bed, careful to not let her hot bottom touch the bed.

"It will hurt," Katherine insisted stubbornly. Her eyes went towards his growing bulge that seemed to be making his pants expand with each second. She thought back about what Hayley had told her, that Elijah was not exactly known for being gentle.

"No, it won't," Elijah said, though he desperately wanted to slid into her tight little cunt and have his way with her, but he was trying to be patient this time. Her neck was still bare and Elijah made a mental note to get her slave collar around her pretty neck as soon as possible, but Katherine had been in such a foul mood lately that not even the threat of a spanking was calming her down. "Come to me, my little slave, don't make me come and get you, Katherine."

Katherine hesitated a bit, but eventually found her way towards Elijah. Elijah petted her cheek. "Good, little slave." Katherine gritted her teeth, but she felt her cheeks grow hot. Katherine watched as Elijah unbutton his pants. Her brown eyes widened slightly when he released his cock. He pressed his hand on top of her curls and lead her towards his growing erection. "Now suck."

-End of Chapter Five-

Hope you enjoyed the smut, if there is any way that I could make it better please let me know!


	7. Hidden in the Library

**Chapter Six: Hidden in the Library**

Katherine blinked once then twice at Elijah's cock that seemed to be growing bigger by the minute. He really wanted her to suck him? But how was she supposed to do that? She didn't have much time to think about it however, because Elijah grabbed her from the back of her curls and forced her pretty little mouth to open as he stuffed his cock into his mouth.

The taste was unfamiliar and unsensational to Katherine, not unpleasant, but just strange. Her little tongue moved around his cock and she heard Elijah groan with pleasure for whatever reason. He ran a hand through Katherine's brown curls and the motion intensified when Katherine started sucking. Her pink lips forming into an O.

They did that for a few minutes, until Katherine felt very much like she was choking and Elijah had some pity on her and pulled away, but he looked please with how she had "worked." Katherine still had some of his seed on her lower lip which she quickly removed. Her heart was beating inside her chest. What was going to happen next?

Elijah lowered her gently on her bed and parted her thighs. He smirked slightly when she saw that her pussy was completely soaking. Her mind was an innocent virgin, but it was clear that her body was not. She was practically aching for Elijah's touch.

Her pressed one of his fingers inside of her pussy, testing her tight little channel. Katherine cried out and she tried to pull away from Elijah, but Elijah wouldn't let her. "It will only hurt the first time love." Elijah promised. "Just the first and then you will feel nothing but pleasure. I promise."

He pressed his lips on hers and he could feel Katherine relax as he massaged her neck slowly, when he felt Katherine relaxed, he started playing with her nipples. He started enjoying twisting her sensitive nipples and watching them turn hard and red at his administration. Katherine's breathing became heavy as she tugged on the tie around his neck. It was as if her fingers had a mind of their own as they quickly untied his tie and it felt to the floor. His pants were already halfway off thanks to the earlier administrations and Elijah had just ripped Katherine's poor nightgown to shreds.

He felt Katherine stiffen under him and he gave her a small gentle kiss on the forehead. "Relax, love I promise I will try to make it as painless as possible." Elijah pressed himself against Katherine's entrance and decided to take her virginity with one shot. His thick cock pressed against her tight little, pussy as he entered her. Katherine cried out when she felt a small, sharp pain. Elijah seemed ignorant to her cries as he continued to thrust into her. His large hands pressed against her slender hips.

Katherine seemed to arched her own hips to meet his cock. Elijah pressed his thumb against her swollen clit and brought it back and forth slowly giving pleasure to Katherine. "Cum for me sweetheart," he ordered when he saw that Katherine was arching her back like a pleased cat. Her body shook as she felt her release and then they both laid limply on the bed. Their breathing becoming shallow.

Elijah ran a hand lazily though her brown curls and murmured. "That wasn't too bad was it."

"Easy for you to say," Katherine murmured. "You weren't the virgin in the bed. I was."

Katherine noticed that there was blood on the sheets and Katherine tried to hide it with a pillow. "Leave it," Elijah instructed. "The maid will clean it up. Come here."

Katherine pouted at him, but went towards him eagerly more than she had the first time. She went towards him and Katherine felt something cold around her neck. Slightly confused she looked down and saw a pearl necklace with a red ruby hanging down from it. She noticed that the initials E.M. were on the jewel.

"What is this?" she tried to take the necklace off, but it would not budge.

"Your slave collar. Is to let everyone know that you're mine."

* * *

The next morning Katherine entered the small library they had on their floor, she still felt a small aching in between her legs and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She could still feel Elijah's touch on her even though she had taken a bath. It amazed her that he had managed to pleasure her in so many different ways with just his cock and his fingers.

She found Caroline sitting in one of the nearby chairs with a frown on her pretty face. She was wearing a yellow skirt with a white blouse. Her golden curls were arranged into a messy bun. "I didn't see you come in," she said. "Do you want some tea?"

Katherine wrinkled her nose. She didn't know why people like tea. "No, are you all right? You seem upset."

"I'm fine," Caroline sighed. She put down her copy of Pride and Prejudice. She lowered her voice. "So did you do it?"

Katherine cocked her head. She didn't know why they were whispering in an empty library. "Yes, we had sex. Why don't you say the word, Care?"

Caroline blushed. "It sounds improper. Did it hurt?"

Katherine sat down in front of her. "It did. He was a brute even though he claimed he was trying to be gentle." She paused. "But after that it was not that bad. It was weird, it was almost pleasurable."

Caroline flushed. "It was wasn't it? Did he tie you to the bed?" She lowered her eyes. "Klaus did, it was embarrassing."

"No, he didn't tie me," Katherine said confused of why would someone do that. "He practically tore the gown off me. He was rather rough on me. He made me," she wrinkled her nose. "Suck his. . .you know." She touched the pearl necklace around her neck. "I'm still getting used to it."

"You get used to it after a while," Caroline said as she touched her own blue sapphire stone. "Do you ever. . .worry."

"Worry about what?"

Caroline bit her lip. "That I won't be. . .good at it. . .you know. What if Klaus gets bored? What if he throws me away."

"He won't do that," Katherine's voice became sharp. "Or I'll make both of them feel sorry."

* * *

"Well, it seems that our little pets are no longer virgins," Klaus said with a sly smirk on his face. "We should give a toast brother. I assume your lovely, Katerina did indeed pleasure you with that icy little tongue."

"She did," Elijah took a sip. Unlike Klaus he wanted to keep his sex life hidden, that was between him and Katherine. "And Caroline? You are often picky with new slaves. Did she prove to your satisfaction or are you going to get rid of her, you always do that?"

"I will not," Klaus said with a smirk as he remembered how Caroline had looked when she had reached her orgasm. "I think I'll keep her for a while at least."

-End of Chapter Six-


	8. In the Woods

**Chapter Seven: In the Woods**

Katherine and Caroline finished their tea and then looked around the library, slightly bored. They wished that they could go outside and play instead of being cooped up here in this dark and depressing hallway. Katherine stood up and started looking around the library pulling out the books from the shelves.

She couldn't believe that she was surrounded by the most boring books imaginable, Jane Austen and Romeo and Juliet. Katherine frowned as she pulled out a worn out book from the shelf. It was red with gold silk and pieces of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Caroline blurted out as she went towards Katherine and saw the red book that she was holding. "What is that?"

Katherine looked at the book in her hand. "I have no idea." She opened the book and she could feel her cheeks flushed bright red when she saw what was inside the contents of the book. There was a sex position in every possible way that you could think off.

Men with woman. Women with two men, and the more that she flipped through the book the more that Katherine flipped through it. "What is this?" Katherine looked at the worn out cover of the book and read the title. The Kama Sutra.

"I think I head of it," Caroline murmured, both of them staring at the book, their eyes glued towards the page. "I think it's from India. It's a sex book so that you could. . .practice different positions."

Katherine looked doubtful. "They look painful and I think you would have to have rubber legs to do it." Katherine shoved the book inside the bookcase. "I think we should better hide it, otherwise they will get even more weird ideas."

Caroline nodded absentmindly, but she looked at the book that Katherine had shoved in between the shelves.

* * *

"What is this?" Caroline said as the maid dropped a gray skirt and a pretty gray jacket on the bed. It was made of expensive material and of heavy silk. The maid narrowed her eyes. "It's a riding habit. Mr. Mikaelson, expects you to go riding. You do know how to ride, Mr. Mikaelson said that you must know since you grew up in the country."

"I do know how to ride." Katherine was a much better rider than her, but Caroline was decent in the saddle.

"He will meet you in the garden in fifteen minutes," the maid said as she helped her dress in the heavy skirt and jacket. She tightened the corset strings, but removed the bottom petticoats and her lace panties.

"Why are you taking my panties away?" Caroline blushed as the maid put the panties away in a drawer.

"Mr. Mikaelson requested it."

"Of course he did." Caroline picked up the heavy skirt and headed towards the garden. The house was empty and she didn't see any other servants or Hayley and Cami. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as she descendent down the stairs and headed towards the open doors. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief when she smelled the fresh air.

The air smelled like lavender and roses. "Caroline," she heard Klaus's voice. "Over here."

Caroline went towards him, he looked larger on top of the horse and he was trailing a horse, a warm dove color with black spots. "How did you know that I knew how to ride."

Klaus gave her a knowing smile. "I figured that since you were a country girl you would know how to ride. I'll help you." Klaus placed his hands around her waist and helped her on top of the horse.

Caroline bit her lip as she landed on top of the horse. Her lady parts felt sensitive against the hard saddle. "Where are we going?"

"Around," Klaus was dressed in black riding habit. The Mikaelson Estate was even larger than Caroline had imagine and it was surrounded by roses bushes and large trees. Caroline started becoming more confident as she rode through the forest, her blond curls getting slightly tangled in the air.

She felt wonderful, she felt free. She turned around and saw that Klaus was following closer to her and she smiled at him. They rode for a few minutes and she stopped her horse when Klaus said. "Let's stop here."

Caroline did as she was told and got off from the horse. There was something so terribly haunted about this place. She kind of wanted to explore it, but at the same time she kind of wanted to leave.

She felt Klaus' hands grip her waist as he started kissing her neck and unbuttoning the buttons on her expensive jacket until he released one of her perk, pink breasts which he started sucking on immediately.

"Oh," a small moan escape Caroline's mouth as she arched her back as Klaus stared twerking her nipples until they turned red. Caroline could feel her pussy become wet with every application of his hand. She craved his touch and would do anything at this point to receive it.

She was already panting even though her clothes were barely halfway off by now. Klaus ripped the tiny jacket from her slim body and threw it to the floor. He pinned her towards one of the tree trunks.

"Klaus" Caroline panted as Klaus ripped the skirt so that she was completely naked, except for her stocking and pinned against one of the trees. Her bottom pressing against the rough surface, but she barely felt it.

Klaus started kissing her roughly pressing her body against the trunk of the tree. He pulled free his erection from his pants and slammed his cock into her wet pussy, filling it completely while nibbling on her neck.

Caroline felt herself let out loud moan while gripping the back on his neck, not caring if anyone heard her. She felt her orgasm explode inside of her as they rocked their hips against each other.

Klaus pulled away and Caroline could feel her entire body trembled from her recent orgasm. Her nipples were hard with arousal and there was a coat of Klaus's semen coating the inside of her thigh.

"But my clothes," Caroline said dazedly barely noticing that she had a leaf in her hair.

Klaus slapped her ass, leaving a pink handprint on the otherwise pale cheek. "They don't matter, I could have a thousand riding habits made for you." But it was clear that Caroline wasn't leaving without any clothes on.

He sighed and took off his jacket and placed it around her body. "There. Happy, love? Now let's go back to the house."

* * *

Katherine was moody, Elijah thought annoyed. Katherine had been moody ever since Elijah had taken her virginity from her. Elijah was in no mood for a moody slave, he already had that with Hayley. Furthermore, Katherine had been refusing to dress for the past few days making hell for her maid.

She had mostly been taking long baths and wearing many colorful nighties and refusing to leave "the hall." She had been trying to fight back with him, even though she was losing a battle.

"Why are you here?" Katherine asked the following morning at breakfast.

Elijah didn't say anything and instead sat at the edge of the bed. "You've been naughty lately and I don't like it." Katherine smirked back at him, obviously that had been her plan all along. Elijah noticed that the ruby on her slave necklace was slightly turned, either she had been playing with it or she had been trying to take it off.

"What is that?" Katherine ignored the remark as she looked at the black box that Elijah had hauled off. It looked like a jewel box.

"Your punishment."

"Is it going to be another spanking."

"No, that doesn't seem to be working on you." Elijah said coolly. "Take off your panties, pull up your nightgown and spread your legs apart on the bed, on all fours."

Katherine looked confused at first, but reluctantly did as she was told. She lifted up her nightgown and pulled down her panties, feeling awkward at the fact that she was spread out on all fours. "Pull you cheeks apart,"

"What, no!" Elijah pulled her curls slightly, until Katherine reached back and pulled her cheeks apart growing red with embarrassment. She felt Elijah's thumb press something soft and liquid against her anal bud. "Relax its lubrication."

Then Katherine felt something sharp being pressed against her anus, it was hard and smooth, almost like a cock, but a little bit wider. Katherine struggled a bit, but Elijah ignore it, until he manages to seal the pink butt plug snuggly inside her naughty bud.

Katherine whimpered as she put down her nightgown. "Take it off, please, Elijah. I'll be very good, I swear."

"No," Elijah said firmly as she frowned at him. Every time she clutched her buttocks together the plug seemed to go deeper inside of her. "You'll wear it for the rest of the day as punishment."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	9. Stay

Chapter Eight: Stay

Katherine didn't know why, but right now she felt like she was going to burst into tears. She didn't know if it was because it was the anger and frustration that she was feeling because she was still being forced to play the role of Elijah's little pet or because currently there was a butt plug lunged into her bottom hole making her life very uncomfortable. Katherine was pretty sure that she would have preferred a spanking rather than live with this torture, she was sure that by the time that Elijah removed the plug her ass would be raw.

The butt plug was little she guessed, it couldn't be more than one inch or two, but it felt large in her behind and Elijah might as well have super glued in shut to her backdoor because she wasn't going to get it out by herself.

Every time that she moved, the annoying little thing pressed against her, it was uncomfortable and it had a bad habit of making her feel full and not it a good way. Katherine would have gladly taken a whipping if it meant that Elijah would remove the horrid thing from her bottom.

Katherine knew that Elijah was enjoying her discomfort, but they way that he was looking at her each time that she turned to scowl at him, he made her feel like a naughty little pet who hadn't listen to her master.

To make matters worse she had been taken out of the hall that Caroline and Katherine were usually forced to stay in and brought in to the main quarters to add to her humiliation. The place where Klaus and Elijah's wives roamed about, the place where the servants went back and forth. Elijah had told them to pay her no mind and he didn't seem to care that Katherine was practically fully naked in the place where Elijah had his dinner.

Her bottom was fully uncovered of course so that Elijah could see the pale, pink butt plug that peeked from between her plump cheeks and she was wearing a short, see through baby doll top in the matching pale pink color.

Right now Elijah was standing by one the chairs in the dining room, his cock practically bulging from his pants as he forced Katherine to walk in circles across the dining room table watching her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she forced herself to walk every uncomfortable step.

Katherine flinched slightly when he felt Elijah give her a sharp slap across her buttocks causing the plug to move in forward causing her to yelp. "Move faster." He said gruffly. "You're getting slow."

Katherine threw him a dirty look and Elijah used that moment to jab the plug further in, twisting it slightly causing her to squirm. "That hurts!" she hissed at him.

"Then don't sass me back," Elijah huffed looking pleased with himself. He felt like his cock was going to explode in his pants. "Now continue walking. I want another round before lunch."

Katherine had barely taken two steps when the door opened again. Hayley was standing there while giving Katherine the dirtiest look that she could muster. "Elijah," Hayley said her eyes flashing. "What is she doing here? Naked in the place where we eat? She has her own room!"

"No need to make such a fuss, Hayley," Elijah said calmly. "I was just teaching her a little lesson. Go back to your room, pet. I need to speak to the cook about something." He turned around and left Hayley and Katherine alone.

Weirdly, Katherine felt even more embarrassed with only Hayley in the room. She felt even more naked if that were possible. Hayley's eyes traveled from Katherine's hard nipples to the butt plug that her husband had insisted in her ass. "Well, you two seem to be having fun." Her voice was filled with venom.

"Oh, yes a real thrill." Katherine said sarcastically.

"It shouldn't be long though," Hayley said as she pushed back her dark brown hair. "He always gets tired of them after a while. You are just his little fuck slave; it shouldn't be long."

Katherine's cheeks heated up and she opened her mouth to argue, but she heard Elijah's stern voice from the other end. "Katherine! I want you in your room in five minutes or I will get a paddle and paddle your little ass raw."

Giving Elijah a dark glare she went up to her own room and curled herself on the bed. She couldn't believe when she felt the tears falling down her face. Elijah sighed when he saw her curled up in a small ball. Katherine squirmed slightly when Elijah removed the plug from her butt. He parted her legs opened and used his tongue to slowly caress her folds. Making sure that each of her plump, little folds felt the caress of his tongue. He gave her clit two little kisses.

Elijah felt as Katherine grabbed the edges of the pillow and let out a small, little moan as her shoulders relaxed.

"Go to sleep little pet," Elijah whispered as he ran a hand through her soft curls, still hearing Katherine's labored breathing. He didn't know if it was from the past crying or because Elijah had actually thought about pleasuring her before thinking of his own needs first.

* * *

Caroline didn't even have time feeling bored since Elijah had taken Katherine to god knows where. Her entire body was still feeling slightly raw and hot since Klaus had fucked her yesterday in the woods. She was pretty sure that her butt had gotten a bad splinter or two, but her orgasm had definably been worth it.

Right now Caroline was complety naked and perched on the bed, completely naked per Klaus's instructions and feeling extremely vulnerable. It didn't help that Cami and Klaus were shouting outside of the room.

"You promised that you were going to join me for this luncheon," Cami was arguing and sounding hurt. "I can't just show up without you there because you want to fuck your little slut- "

"That's enough," Klaus' voice was sharp. "Now go to your luncheon and make my excuses to your guests. Now Cami."

Caroline heard the shuffling of feet and a second later Klaus stepped into the room and Caroline felt awkward. Klaus didn't notice how uncomfortable she was feeling. Klaus was holding something in his hands that looked very much like clothespins. What was he going to do with those? Caroline thought her heart pumping. She hoped that he wouldn't put them on her clit which was already pink and swollen with need.

"Put your hands behind your back and push your boobs out, come on now." Slightly confused Caroline did as she was told and pressed her hands behind her back and put her boobs forward. Klaus placed each of the wooden clothespins on each of her swollen nipples

At first the clothespins didn't hurt, but soon Caroline felt a swelling sensation as if they were burning. Caroline started squirming, moving her hips to her side. "Klaus- "

"Shh," Klaus told her. "Be patient, love you need this. You need to learn control." Caroline squirmed as Klaus squeezed the clothespins causing the pain to worsen. Caroline watched as Klaus unbuttoned his pants to released his cock. He started touching and caressing his enlarge cock until he came. His hot seed spreading all over Caroline's swollen breasts.

Caroline felt her pussy burning with need as she arched her hips forward. "Klaus. . .please."

Klaus removed the clothespins and kissed each one of the swollen nipples. "Not today, love. No pleasure for you."

"But you got to have your pleasure." She said pouting.

Klaus pressed a thumb against her mouth and forced her to suck. "You need this darling; I can't pleasure you for everything. I will pleasure you sometimes, I will torture you some other times. But for now Caroline I'm going to withheld pleasure from you."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks for your reviews!


	10. A Dangerous Plan

Chapter Nine: A Dangerous Plan

"Run away?" Caroline stared at Katherine in surprise at the brunette moved her legs back and forth. She felt a chill ran through her peaked nipples and she didn't know if the feeling was because Katherine had uttered a forbidden subject or because Caroline's nipples were still sore from the activities of a few nights prior.

Caroline couldn't help, but think that that Katherine looked fairly innocent in a white dress with a light blue sash curled around her tiny waist, but there was a determined expression in her pretty face. Caroline gulped as she put down the sketch pad that Klaus had send down for her when she told him that she was bored, but that she wasn't much of a reader like Katherine.

"Why would we run away, Katherine?" Caroline asked patiently. "This is our home."

Katherine threw her a disgusted look. "Our home? No, this is not our home, Caroline! This is the home of our masters, the ones that own us, the ones that put these stupid collars around our necks and treats us as their little pets," her voice lowered as she sounded tired. "We're not free here, Caroline. Why can't you understand that?" Katherine demanded when Caroline wouldn't see reason. "And we won't be free until we leave this place."

"But Kat, leave Cyra?" Caroline bit her lip. "It's a place full of supernatural creatures. Even if we managed to leave the Mikaelson Estate how will we even go to our own village. Every station, every train has some sort of guard that as soon as they look at our necklaces and see that we're Elijah and Klaus' property they will bring us right back."

Katherine had a stubborn look on her face, which indicated that even though her plan was full of flaws she was not going to give up yet. "We will figure something out," she said. "The important thing is that we get out of here now."

The doors opened before Caroline would respond and Cami appeared looking unsure of herself as she fiddled from foot to foot. "Hi," she squeaked. "Caroline, can I talk to you alone?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and left the room in order to plot, Caroline stood up feeling nervous. Neither Hayley nor Cami ever went to their own corridors. It wasn't forbidden, but Caroline was sure that Cami did not like her very much. "Can I help you?"

Cami didn't say anything for a moment, before she put down a bag full of gold coins. "Here," she said her voice slightly trembling. "This should be enough to get you started and more than enough for you to live a happy life."

Caroline looked at her confused.

"I want you to leave, Caroline," Cami said. "I don't like you and it's clear that you don't like me. But I don't want you dead and my husband will not have you sent away, so I'm asking you to leave on your own account to be free and I will help you along the way. I want you to leave and leave both of us alone."

* * *

Cami's voice was still ringing in Caroline's ears even though the blond had left almost an hour ago. Apparently Cami, wanted Caroline out of Klaus' life too. Out of jealousy, Caroline imagine. She looked out the window, was Cami and Katherine right, would Caroline really be happy once she was out of slavitude?

She didn't know and Caroline didn't have the heart to find out, she wasn't unhappy with Klaus and she didn't dislike him even thought at times he could be a bit harsh by not letting her cum and by putting those awful nipples pinches on her breasts and teasing her until she was soaking.

She looked at the folded piece of paper that her maid had delivered about three minutes ago, yet Caroline had already read it a hundred times It was from Klaus, she would recognize his handwriting everywhere _._

 _Meet me as the stables naked. You have ten minutes._ Correction she had about seven or six minutes because Caroline had spent more than three-minutes reading the letter. She could feel the blush coating her cheeks. He wanted to see her naked?

The stables were more than three feet away from the main house, surely he wouldn't want that. But Caroline didn't want to earn his displeasure either, she went back to her room and took off her dress and panties and her corset. She stared at her own naked body in the mirror and felt a blush coat her cheeks. There was no way that she was going out naked. She took a robe from her the closet. It was white and made of light material, but it was better than being naked.

Caroline exited the hall using Katherine's key and made her way outside the manor, feeling glad that Cami had not seen her. Was this why Klaus has sent for her? Had he known that Cami had asked her to leave.

She managed to reach the stables with four minutes on the tardiness account. Klaus was already standing there, fully dressed and looking annoyed. "You're late," he said as he eyed the white robe. "And I asked you to come naked."

Caroline flushed. "I couldn't," she could feel her own voice trembling. "I couldn't walk out naked, what if someone saw me, Klaus?"

Klaus sighed. "Modesty is not a virtue love, now don't fret. We'll just punish you and get this over with. Bent over."

Caroline stared at the object that Klaus wanted her to bend over, she loosened the silk ribbon that was holding her robe together until she stood fully naked. The object was thin and made of wood. She rode upon it feeling as if she were riding a wooden horse. The wood felt hard against her bare pussy, but Caroline ignored the feeling and Klaus made her fold her hands behind her waist, Caroline saw that he was holding a small, thin whip in his hands.

"Relax, love," Klaus said as he held the whip. He first ran it down her back before he settled it over her buttocks. He landed a small flicker of the whip across her left buttock and she flinched as Klaus left a bright pink mark on it. "It's not a full blown spanking, it's just something to remind you to behave and listen. So when I ask you to come naked, you come naked." He landed another flicker across both cheeks.

Caroline yelped slightly, which Klaus ignored as he landed ten more flickers of the whip across both of her plump cheeks, until both of her cheeks were covered in several pink marks and Caroline's butt was aching. He left the whip fall to the floor and hungrily kissed Caroline on the mouth as if he hadn't seen her in years. His hands cupped her breasts as he played with her pink nipples. He pulled on them, enjoying the way that the blood rush towards them and turning them red. Her nibbled on her left breast while using his thumb to circle her clit in slow, horrible circles. Caroline arched her hips to meet his thumb. She wanted Klaus to pleasure her, she practically earned it since last time he wouldn't her let her cum. "Klaus," she let out a gasp as Klaus pressed one finger inside her pussy, then a second. "Klaus, please I need too."

"Don't," he gripped some of her blond hair. "Don't you dare cum, Caroline."

Caroline didn't say anything she just focused on Klaus' hands around her body and he pressed her against the ground of the stables. She flinched slightly when her whipped butt touched the hay.

Klaus massaged the tender skin slowly as Caroline unzipped his pants releasing his cock. Klaus smirked. "Well, aren't we eager, little one?"

He teased her by pressing the tip of his cock against his pussy entrance before entering her, while gripping her hips. Caroline let out a low moan as she finally reached the orgasm that she had been craving as she ran a hand though Klaus' hair.

Klaus pulled out from Caroline's pussy and she whimpered at the lost, but then she felt his warm tongue caressing her still wet folds as he squeezed her bottom as the same time. She could feel his hot tongue caressed her pussy and then sucking on her eager little clit that demanded attention.

Caroline could feel her heart racing inside her chest and her body was still trembling from the intense ecstasy and pleasure that she hardly minded the prickly hay that she was laying on even though it burned her bottom slightly.

Klaus ran a hand through her golden curls and murmured something in French that she did not understand. "Rest my lovely little love, you earned it."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks very much for your reviews!


	11. Runaway

Chapter Ten: Runaway

"Klaus and I are going away," Elijah murmured to Katherine as he gently ran a hand through Katherine's curls. Both of them were lying down on the bed, Elijah was fully dressed in his usual suit and Katherine was laying her head against his chest. Her chest was bare and they felt soft against Elijah's bare chest. She was wearing a pair of thin, pink panties with creamy white lace.

She had gotten used to the idea that while Elijah was around she was not going to be wearing any clothes except perhaps a pair of panties and even that was rare because Elijah like to play with her bare pussy.

Katherine raised her chin. "Where are you going?"

Elijah smiled lazily at her curiosity as he fiddled with her hair and hugged her slightly. Katherine seemed to be more relaxed around him when he wasn't being his usual domineering self. "Klaus and I like to travel." He cleared his throat. "We like to meet with the other vampires that are taking care of the smaller villages, the one's that aren't close to Cyra."

"Will you be gone for very long?" Katherine asked with was what hoping was a causal tone as she played with the ruby around her neck.

"Not too long, so don't worry about that my little kitten," Elijah said with a small smirk as he squeezed her left bottom cheek. "And I expect you to be a good girl until I return."

Katherine guessed that she and Caroline would have a few or more days to escape. Her mind was racing as she thought about possible escape plans. "I'm always a good girl."

Elijah laughed slightly as he toyed with her breasts and pressed a kiss against her bottom lip. "No, you're not, but I love you even when you're naughty."

Katherine shifted uncomfortably. "You love me?"

Elijah paused for a moment as he pressed a thumb against her bottom lip. "Well, yes I supposed to do. You've earned a special place in my heart you little minx."

A twitch of a smile appeared on her face. "Then you are very foolish to love and I quote a minx like me."

"Perhaps," Elijah said as he played with the ruby across her neck. "Now I need to go, my darling Katherine, but promise me that you will be a very good girl."

Katherine didn't say anything as she fluttered her eyelashes. "I swear."

* * *

"This is bad, this is bad," Caroline said for the tenth time that day sounding like a scared squirrel. It had been a day since Klaus and Elijah had left to god knows where, but it might as well had been a century. The time felt very long for Caroline especially with this stupid idea that Katherine had seemed to get stuck in her head.

It was before noon and Caroline was staring outside the window which showed them the gardens. "This is a bad idea, Katherine."

"Caroline!" Katherine snapped. "We might never get another chance. Listen, this will be the only chance to leave this place. To be free, to return back to our villages. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do," Caroline whispered. "By running away, that's punishable by death. We could be killed or worse what if we're dragged back home by Klaus and Elijah. We'll be whipped for sure, I don't want to get spanked, Katherine!"

Katherine threw her a dirty look. "Is your freedom not worth a sore bottom? And besides we're not going to get caught."

Caroline bit her lip. "But how can you be so sure, Kat?"

Katherine sucked in her cheeks. "We have to try Care, before Klaus and Elijah come back and we're their fuck buddies for the rest of our lives. Is that what you want?" Caroline murmured something.

"I didn't think so." Katherine relaxed slightly when she saw that Caroline was slowly being convinced. "Did you bring your things." Caroline nodded as she pointed towards the small bag that held a first aid kit, some clothes, and some underwear.

"Let's go," Katherine said as she lead Caroline towards the door of the hallway. They peeked outside of the hall before opening the door forward in order to showcase the main part of their house, the servants seemed to be occupied in their takes making it easier for Caroline and Katherine to go through the main doors and towards the garden.

Caroline had noticed that in the garden there was a gate that lead them to "outside." It was always opened because the servants went to take out the trash.

"Hurry!" Katherine hissed as she and Caroline ran towards the gate. They saw a tall, willowy figure and they flinched. Hayley. To their surprise Hayley smiled.

"Don't be scared, I'm on your side and Cami and I are glad that you came to this decision."

"Then why are you here?" Katherine asked acidly.

Hayley ignored her tone as she pulled out a small pouch filled with gold and silver coins. "To give you this, this should help you plenty. Now hurry."

Caroline felt her whole body trembling as she pushed the gate open and she and Katherine fled.

* * *

"I'm displeased gentleman, very displeased," Elijah's lip curled as he and Klaus stood in front of the two vampires that were in charge of the lesser villages surrounding Cyra. "My brother and I expected this village to be run with more efficient care."

"It is run with efficient care!" one of the vampires protested.

Klaus glared. "Please save your protests for someone that won't hesitate to rip your tongue out."

"We don't ask for a lot gentleman," Elijah said as he uncurled his long body against the chair. "Just the fact that you are to treat these people decently and feed them once in a while."

"How is Cyra supposed to get new slaves if they're dying off?" Klaus quipped as a nervous looking young man entered the room. "Yes?"

"I have a message for Mr. Elijah."

"Well, bring it here." Elijah said impatiently as he grabbed the letter and read it. His jaw clench and obvious anger was spreading on his face. "It's from Sasha, Katherine's maid."

Klaus snorted. "Why would the maid be writing to you?"

"To tell me that our girls have escaped."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks very much for you reviews!


	12. War

Chapter Eleven: War

"We're lost!" Caroline snapped at Katherine as she felt her own feet drag down the beaten path and then turned to glare at her roommate, whose stupid idea it had been in the first place. She could feel her arms and legs itching because every inch of her body seemed to be covered in dirty and even when Caroline had lived in the village she had hardly ever gotten dirty. If she had stayed back home, then she would be safely in her bed with fresh clothes instead of wandering around the woods like a couple of lost idiots.

After Hayley had helped them escape, Katherine and Caroline had avoided town for the reason being that if anyone would see them then they would no doubt recognize them and that's what they wanted to avoid, to be seen in the first place.

They had instead gone towards rural terrain that mostly consisted of trees and shrubs and now they could hardly hear a sound if any that were coming from Cyra. And that's was what Caroline was worried about at the rate that they were going, they would going to end up starving to death.

"We are not lost," Katherine said, but there was some nervousness in her voice as she and Caroline continued to walk to god knows where.

"Look around you, Katherine," Caroline said hissing. "We are lost just admit it, I told you that this was a stupid idea. We should have never come here in the first place- "

"I heard you, Caroline!" Katherine hissed at her. "Dammit, I heard you, you've been saying the same thing ever since we left the damn house. Has Klaus turned you into his little puppy already. Don't you get it by now, Caroline we're they're slaves, not their friends."

"I'm not Klaus's anything." Caroline said with a snap, "I told you that this was a bad idea, because we have no clue where we are, face it Kat you don't either."

"Fine!" Katherine hissed. "I don't know where we are, happy? Care, if you're so unhappy being here with me, then why don't you go back to your beloved master? Stop being such a crybaby and leave me alone, since you're obviously no help at all."

Caroline spat. "Fine." She dropped the gold coins on the floor that Hayley had given her. "Here, you're going to need this. Have a nice life, Katherine."

Katherine picked up the gold coins. "Thanks, I will."

* * *

"Stupid, stupid Katherine," Caroline murmured angrily to herself as she continued to walk through the woods. Maybe she could go back home to the Mikaelson estate and pretend that she had no idea where Katherine was. At least she would be saved from a whipping or a punishment fucking.

A small ting of guilt settled on Caroline's chest. She couldn't just abandoned Katherine, even if she was a stubborn girl. Besides who knows what else roamed in these woods and as much as she thought that Kat deserved whatever punishment, Elijah would dish out she still didn't want to see her get spanked or worse.

Caroline sighed as she looked over her shoulder, she must have been walking for only one hour. She must not have gotten far, she was an ever slower walker than she was. She turned around and began walking in the opposite direction.

She heard a crack and she turned around. "Kat? Is that you? Because if it's you then this is sort of not funny."

"Well, what do we have here," a man appeared in the shadows. "A pretty little, human girly. Where is your owner, sweet cheeks?"

Caroline tried to hide her trembling. "Leave me alone or I'll scream."

Another man appeared from behind her. "Scream all you want; no one can hear you for miles away." He kissed her on the neck and Caroline pulled away Caroline wanted to run away so badly that she ended up falling on the ground, the men started laughing at her as one of them pulled her up roughly. "Where are you taking me?" she asked slightly trembling.

One of them laughed. "We'll be asking the questions, bitch. Now Taylor hold her down it seems we finally found something good in these woods."

* * *

This was just fine, Katherine thought to herself trying to ignore the nervous feeling that was creeping towards her chest. She didn't need Caroline; she would be perfectly fine by herself. So what if she had no idea of the direction that she was going? She still had Hayley's bag of gold coins and surely there was some poor loser who would be willing to take a bribe.

Katherine pulled up the collar of her dress, not only to protect herself from the evening chill, but to hide the slave necklace. No matter how much she had tried to take it off, it hadn't budge. Perhaps she could later sell it to make some money.

It was getting late and it was cold and she would be a horrible liar if she said that she didn't miss Caroline even a little. Katherine felt her legs twist from under her as she fell to the ground. It had been so dark beneath her that she had barely glance at her own two feet.

Katherine pulled up her dress skirt and grimaced, her leg was a bloody mess and it was starting to swell. There was even a small cut and she was sure that she had twisted it. She whimpered, well there was no point in crying over something that had already happened.

Perhaps it would get better in the morning. She found a small field of grass and closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"They are not here!" Klaus rage was so big that he hardly seemed to care that he was scaring the entire staff and breaking everything that he could get his hands on. "They're not here, Elijah they are not here!"

"I know that," Elijah tried not to lose his temper with his younger brother, but it was hard not to mention that when he found Kat he would strangle her. "I already sent out guards and I have a few witches doing a locator spell."

"But how could they have left is what I want to know, Cami says she knows nothing, but- "Klaus drifted off as he turned slightly towards Elijah's wife who seemed to be very interested in her book. "Hayley, do you know something."

"Why would I know something?"

"Because my dear I've been alive for a 1000 years and I know a thing or two about liars," he gripped Hayley's throat as he pressed her against the wall. "So speak."

Hayley grunted. "Cami. . .Cami and I helped them escape they went towards the woods. Let me go."

Klaus smirked as he turned towards his brother. "And that's how, dear brother we find a traitor in the mist."

* * *

Elijah and his men found Katherine in a couple of hours, huddled near the trees. Elijah saw that she was burning with fever and her small body trembled. Her leg was swollen and it was clear that it was infected. "My poor baby," he murmured as he kissed her forehead.

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews! How should Kat and Care be punished?


	13. Finding their Pets

Chapter Twelve: Finding their Pets

Caroline woke up and the first thing that she noticed was that the dress that she was wearing when she had left, the very expensive dress was practically ripped to shreds. She sat up, feeling so nervous feeling as if she were going to throw up.

Caroline saw the two men that had attacked her in the forest and what she most wanted in the world was for Katherine to be here. She should have listened to the brunette and gone with her or better yet never had left the stupid place in the first place.

The two men were playing cards on an old picnic table and one of them was smoking a cigarette and laughing. They were in a ridiculous tiny house. Caroline noticed and the only way that she could possibly escape them is if she went through the small door pass them.

"Hey, bud she's awake," he was wearing a leering look on his face and Caroline hated the way that he was staring down at her as if she were a piece of meat. Klaus never looked at her like that, but then again Klaus was not here and if he ever found her he would be furious.

Caroline had no idea what scared her most, Klaus finding her, being trapped with these two idiots, or being killed. There wasn't exactly a win-win situation.

"Well, hello sweetheart took you long enough," the other man with the greasy hair said practically purring and Caroline was itching to get away. He was making her feel slimy and disgusting. Caroline felt a throbbing in the back of her head and it took her a moment for her to realize that they had probably knocked her out to keep her quiet. Caroline felt sick to her stomach and she desperately wanted Klaus.

One of them took a step forward and gave her a small, creepy smile. "We're not going to bite, hon we'll not much."

Caroline felt one of them grab her arm and she wanted to pull away, but the grip around her arm tightened. She heard the windows crashed and her breath quickened when she saw who it was. The tall, strong man that looked very, very pissed.

His eyes flashed when he saw that one of the men were holding Caroline and he easily grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the house so hard that his neck broke in the process.

He jabbed his arm inside the other man's chest and ripped his heart out and some of the blood landed on Caroline. Caroline winced as she felt the hot blood on her cheek. She could practically hear Klaus' breathing as he rubbed the blood away from her cheek and Caroline opened her eyes. He still looks angry, but there was some concern in his blue eyes. "I'm s- "The apology was at her lips, but Klaus interrupted her. "Stop talking. Are you hurt?" he asked his voice becoming sharper. "Did they hurt you? Answer me, Caroline!"

Caroline gulped. "No, they didn't."

"Are you sure?" Klaus demanded, his eyes practically locked on Caroline. "You better not be lying to me at all, Caroline. Believe me when I tell you that I'm not in the mood to be lied to."

"I'm not lying," Caroline managed to find her voice. "Truly I'm not. They didn't hurt me. You got here, before they could."

This seemed to relax Klaus a little, but he still looked upset. "Let's go. Now. We have a long walk."

"You didn't bring a horse?" Caroline asked meekly. A horse would have been faster and she was not at all eager to be walking next to Klaus for the foreseeable future.

"I didn't need to bring a horse," Klaus' jaw was still clenching. "I used my vamp speed to get here. Now come along."

"But Katherine." Caroline pleaded. "Katherine is still out there in the woods."

Klaus looked disgusted. "Do not worry about your little friend, Elijah found her. She's a little ill, an infected leg or something like that. Don't worry about her she's in good hands and Elijah is treating her like some injured little kitten. It won't be long now."

* * *

To be fair, Klaus let Caroline rest for three days before he instructed his punishment. Though three days was being generous enough since the family doctor had told him that there was nothing wrong with Caroline and only a few scrapes and bruises. Still Klaus had waited those three days that had seemed endless to her which she guessed was just another way for Klaus to torture her.

Caroline had not seen Katherine either as Elijah had forbidden anyone from entering her rooms except for him or the family doctor, though Caroline had heard from the rumor mill that she was quite ill. She had not heard anything about Cami or Hayley either and she wondered if there were still in the house.

Now Caroline was standing in her room dressed in the plainest of the silk robes waiting for the awaiting punishment that she knew that she deserved. Klaus was standing in front of her looking grim. He was holding pieces of thin rope for whatever reason. "Strip. Now."

With trembling fingers Caroline removed the silk robes and it fell to the floor leaving Caroline completely naked and exposing her pink buds that seemed frozen in fear. Without warning Klaus jabbed his finger in between Caroline's plump folds and Caroline arched her back at the sudden invasion. Caroline bit back at moan even though she was going to be punish at any second now. She wanted to have Klaus fingers touching her clit which at the time seemed like miles away.

Klaus removed his finger and the instructed sharply. "Bend over the bed, arm and legs far apart." Caroline did as she was told and pressed her breasts against the covers on the bed. She could feel her breasts being crushed against the silk covers as she spread her legs apart from each other feeling extremely vulnerable over the fact that her pussy and her bottom hole was visible to Klaus. Klaus quickly tied her arms together and tied each of her legs to each of the bed posts. Noticing her confused look Klaus said. "It's so you don't move."

Caroline gulped and face forward, she felt Klaus press something against her unturned ass. It seemed hard and Caroline whimpered a little as she felt it being pressed against her small hole. It was rough and uncomfortable, but not painful as Klaus finally managed to pressed it against Caroline's anus.

"This is a ginger root," Klaus said as if Caroline deserved explanation. "If you clench it will sting and believe me you're not going to want any more stinging after your punishment."

A plant? A root? It was supposed to sting, pushing her luck, Caroline clenched her buttocks together and immediately felt stinging. In the pass few seconds the juices coating the ginger root had seemed to have surrounded her anus. She bit back a yelp as she felt the stinging and burning feeling that she seemed to feel in both her inner and outer cheeks. I felt like someone had set her ass on fire.

Caroline stiffened. Unlike Katherine she hadn't had much of anal training.

Klaus ran a wooden paddle against Caroline's creamy white cheeks enjoying the way that Caroline was clenching her cheeks waiting for the swings and then unclenching them when she felt the stinging on her anus.

Without waiting a second longer Klaus swung the paddle bringing it down Caroline's once pale cheeks leaving behind a pale pink rectangular print. Caroline let out a low moan and Klaus slapped the paddle against her waiting cheeks leaving behind another print of the paddle.

Caroline let out a small whimper. "Forty-eight to go sweetheart," Klaus said and Caroline froze. She had to received 48 more of these? She felt the paddle being raised in the air as it landed once again on her stinging cheeks. Caroline groaned as she felt her poor derriere feel the whack of the paddle.

Usually clenching helped, but now she couldn't even do that without dealing with pain from the receiving end. Her cheeks bounced against the weight of the paddle, Klaus watched as Caroline's ass went from hot pink to bright, blotchy red. It looked painfully red and there were two small patches of purple spots forming in the middle of each of the cheeks.

He stopped when he reached 45 and decided to land the last five on her swelling pussy. He raised the paddle and brought it down on her pussy, though not as hard as he had on her bottom. The paddle landed on her pussy lips and her swelling clit. Caroline's lips formed an o as she let out a low moan. "Klaus, Klaus please not there- "

Klaus ignored her, landing the last four stinging swats on her throbbing pussy causing Caroline to burst into tears. She felt as is every part of her was on fire and her bottom felt hot to the touch and tight and swollen.

Caroline felt as Klaus removed the horrible ginger root from her ass and some part of her seemed to relax. It was over. She tenses when she heard Klaus unzipping his pants and Caroline whimpered, "Klaus, no- "

Klaus ignored her whimpering as he thrust his swelling cock into her awaiting bottom hole. Caroline yelped as she felt Klaus stretch her without the least bit of gentleness. His cock felt larger when he was taking her from behind and she could feel his thighs hitting her throbbing ass. His hands gripped her hips as he continued fucking her in the ass.

He could feel himself cumming as his seed erupted all over Caroline's ass. He used his hand to coat her ass with his semen until it glistered. He would be lying if he said that it didn't make him feel more possessive.

He gripped both of her plump cheeks in his hands with his cock still inside her. "This ass is mine, Carline." He whispered in her ear. "You're mine, Caroline. You belong to me, is that clear. Are you ever going to do this again?"

"N-No, sir."

Klaus smiled. "Good." he landed one last slap to her butt.

Klaus pulled back enjoying Caroline's howling and enjoying how much his own heart was beating with ecstasy. Klaus felt his cock go limp and he relaxed slightly enjoying the slight of Caroline's angry red bottom being coated with his seamen and it seemed that she had finally learned her lesson.

"You'll be punished for the rest of the week," Klaus said. "Perhaps that should teach you about who owns you."

* * *

"How is your precious, Katerina?" Klaus asked the sarcasm sharp in his voice as he ran into Elijah in the hallway. The man looked frustrated.

"The doctor is giving her some medicine right now," Elijah said frustrated. "But she still has quite a fever. I long for the day when we could heal humans with our blood."

"Well, you can thank the witches for taking that away from us."

"How did your session with Caroline go, I could hear her howling from Katherine's room."

Klaus shrugged. "She took it better than I expected."

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks so much for your reviews! I apologize that I haven't updated, this month has been crazy and I'm planning to transfer to the University soon, so thank you for understanding. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	14. The Kat's Punishment

Chapter Thirteen: The Kat's Punishment

Katherine was not happy, or the better word for it was that she was nervous. She looked at her leg beneath the covers and sighed, it was no longer the size of a log and for that she should be happy she guessed. Of the cut there was only a faint pink line that was barely visible.

Katherine knew that at some point vampire blood had been able to cure humans, but that was no longer the case after a couple of witches had cursed them a few centuries ago. Now if they injure any humans they either had to let them die or get a doctor and some medicine and cure them the old fashion way.

Katherine could hardly remember her ordeal and in reality, she didn't want to remember it at all. It had been horrible. She had been sick of course, but with simple colds or stomach ache. She had never gone through an infection and it had been horrible.

Her skin had felt like it had been burning and the fever had been so bad that Katherine at times felt like her nightmares had been real. Her leg had been felt swollen and itchy. Various of times she had heard the doctor and Elijah speak in hurried voices and Elijah wiping her brow and caressing her face.

Finally, a few days ago the fever had broken, Elijah had been relieved at first, but then he had become grumpy and scolded Katherine profusely for both running away and then nearly getting herself killed and ill.

Elijah had promised Katherine that she would be thoroughly punished once she got better and that time was going too fast for her liking. Elijah pushed the door open and looked at Katherine. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better," Katherine said meekly with a familiar pout. Elijah might play the big tough act, but compare to Klaus he was a big softie. Katherine desperately wished to see Caroline and apologize. She would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling guilty over what had occurred, but Elijah had forbidden it, first because Katherine had been sick and then because Katherine was officially grounded for the time being which Kat thought was stupid as hell.

But since Katherine was already in so much trouble she decided not to fight it.

"Katherine, you know the drill." Elijah said with a raised eyebrow. Katherine could feel her cheeks flushed beet red, but she knew that it had been her fault in the first play and who knows maybe if she complied Elijah would go easy on her. Katherine doubted it, but it was better than the alternative.

Elijah had taken over the role of doctor these past few days ever since Katherine had slowly started getting better and Elijah even managed to make that a punishing and humiliating experience. Katherine laid down on her tummy and pulled her nightgown up and pressing her belly on the cool sheets as she felt Elijah pull down her panties. "Spread your cheeks, Katherine, now."

Katherine could feel her cheeks becoming warmer. Why was this so embarrassing? Especially since Elijah had been forcing her in that same exact positon four times a day ever since her fever had broken and it had never gotten less humiliating. Katherine pulled her cheeks apart exposing her anus.

Elijah pressed some Vaseline on her small hole before pressing her thermometer against her bottom hole. The experience was both uncomfortable and humiliating as Elijah pressed the thermometer even further causing Katherine to whimper.

"No fever," Elijah seemed pleased at the result. "But I still want you to stay at least one more day in bed, all right kitten? After that we'll work on your punishment."

Katherine buried her head underneath one of her pillows as Elijah pulled up her panties and pulled down her satin gown. "Hayley and Cami are gone by the way, I thought you should know." Elijah said as Katherine looked at him with confusion.

"They broke our trust and therefore can no longer be trusted again, we've divorced them and they are gone now. Though I doubt they will find it hard to capture another husband."

Katherine didn't respond, she wasn't exactly sad that Cami or Hayley were gone, but she didn't know how to respond either. Elijah rubbed her back. "Get some rest now. I will be back to get you in a day or two and then my dear you will finally know the meaning of the word punishment."

* * *

Katherine wanted to die and she was sure that at this precise moment she would have gladly died. She could feel a chill ran down her spine from the cold or nervousness or maybe both, she could feel her nipples becoming hard from the chill. She couldn't believe that she was fully naked and currently following Elijah out of her room and towards one of the empty rooms.

She heard the whip of a belt hit bare skin and she flinched as the receiver let out a squeal. "Klaus! Ow, that hurts, please-oh not there."

Katherine could feel the guilt rise to her chest as she turned slightly towards where the squeals were coming from. Klaus was spanking Caroline over one of the balconies for the whole world to see. Her naked body was pressed against the balcony. Her round, ample breast bouncing with each slap of the belt.

He bottom was an angry shade of red and it seemed to become even redder as Klaus raised the belt again and slapped it harshly against her punish nates that already resembled red cherries. Her legs were spread apart and her poor pussy received some of the punishment as well. Klaus keep raising the belt again and again this time hitting Caroline's thighs. "Katherine!" Elijah's voice startled her. "Would you like to join Caroline?"

"No," Katherine said quickly as she joined Elijah and quickly went into the empty room. It seemed strange that Elijah would have an empty room covered only in a carpet. "Kneel." Elijah barked and Katherine did as she was told with her hands folded in her lap and her breast pushed forward. Elijah pinched one of her nipples harshly causing her to whimper. "Do you know why you're being punished, young lady."

"Because I ran away," Katherine managed to say as Elijah rolled her thumb against her nipple. Damn it she could herself getting horny.

"Yes, you were a very naughty girl, Katherine," Elijah said as he pinched the overexcited bud. "And naughty girls get the strap."

The strap? Katherine flicked, she had never gotten the strap before, did it hurt more than the belt or his hand? Before she could think anymore, Elijah ordered her to grip the chair in front of her and stuck her bottom out.

Katherine winced as she felt the first lash of the strap hit her bare bottom. Katherine winced as she felt the burning in her bottom, she was sure that there would be thousands of little welts by morning. Elijah raised the heavy strap again, this time hitting both of her cheeks at the same time. Katherine started whimpering and Elijah gripped her hip. "Katherine, stop moving."

"But it hurts!" Katherine snapped.

"It's supposed to hurt," Elijah said as he lazily flickered the strap across her thighs causing Katherine to part her legs exposing her pussy. "Now stay still and take your punishment like a good girl unless you want me to double it."

Katherine gripped the chair as she felt the strap hit her bare skin fifteen more times. Her cheeks were crimson and they felt swollen as if dozens of bees had stung her. She wouldn't be able to sit down for a while that was for sure.

Elijah grabbed Katherine by the hair and forced her on her knees, he unbuttoned his pants and then shoved his cock inside her mouth. Katherine's mouth was warm and moist and Elijah felt a chill down his back as he felt Katherine's tongue around his cock. "Suck." He ordered.

Katherine did as she was told as she caressed his cock with her tongue, her hips moving slightly as she sucked his cock as Elijah fucked her slowly and smoothly.

Elijah cummed in Katherine's mouth, his hand still roughly surrounding her curls. Katherine made a choking sound and Elijah felt some pity for her and pulled back. "Stand up."

Katherine did as she was told trying to control her sobs, she hated crying in front of him. Elijah pushed a few curls from her face and tilted her chin firmly. "Now are you going to run away again?"

"No," Katherine said as she bit her lip saying the word that Elijah wanted to hear. "No, master."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Thanks for your reviews! I know some of you have been asking for romance, but please let me remind you that I warned you from the beginning that this wasn't exactly a romance fic, so please don't expect a full written romance between the characters. Thanks!


	15. Mikael

Chapter Fourteen: Mikael

Caroline felt like every cell in her skin should be screaming, or at the very least the cells in her ass. After a week of punishment that had almost always included a spanking-with some type of implement either his hand on some type of implement like a belt or a paddle Caroline just wished that she could die or at the very least stop the stinging.

She was surprised that her ass hadn't fallen off, even if that was an exaggeration. Her ass was a bright red and it seemed hot to the touch, even if the last punishment had been yesterday. Caroline was wearing only a baby doll top in her favorite shade of yellow. She wouldn't be able to bear it if some other piece of cloth touched her rump.

At some point Caroline might have been embarrassed over the fact that she was half naked, but she rather die of embarrassment at this point than have something else touch her skin. She had been surprised that Klaus had been so cruel.

He hadn't been gentle at all mind you, but he at least given Caroline some sort of pleasure by bringing her to ecstasy and now he hadn't even done that. He had just given her whippings straight to the point. Caroline cringed and she could feel the tears fill her eyes as she remember how Klaus' palm had felt against the bare skin.

How Caroline had yelped and wailed, yet Klaus had kept going until Caroline thought that she would never sit again. At least it was over and Caroline was sure that she would be on her best behavior for at least six months.

Caroline had not seen Katherine these past few days either, but Caroline couldn't help but feel jealous of the brunette. From what she had seen, Katherine had hardly been punished at all. She might as well have gotten a slap on the wrist and she had been the one with the stupid plan in the first place.

Caroline let out a small sob, wishing that she didn't feel so pathetic at the moment, especially since it seemed like she was throwing herself her own pity party, but her ass really hurt and she hated the fact that Klaus was mad at her all the time. Caroline squeezed the pillow harder.

Caroline heard the door open and she didn't turn around, but she flinched. She heard Klaus sigh. "Are you crying? I haven't even done anything to you. Your punishment has been over and done with Caroline."

Caroline didn't answer, but instead just buried her head in the pillows.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Still not talking to me, huh? Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Caroline didn't respond and she hoped that she wouldn't be punished for her attitude. She heard one of her drawers being opened and she flinched, hoping that he wasn't getting the strap or the hairbrush.

Caroline was surprised when instead she felt a cool gel being rubbed against her scorching bottom as Klaus used his palm to rub in the lotion on her delicate skin. His hand was less harsh that it had been as he used his palm to rub the lotion against Caroline's heated skin.

Caroline relaxed slightly as least the lotion was helping with her pain. She could feel her clit throb slightly as she pressed it against the mattress to get more friction. She felt as Klaus separated her legs exposing her pussy.

Her pussy has also received some attention as well and although it looked slightly pink and tender it looked less than her bottom. Caroline had thought that he was going to rub some of the cold cream on her bottom, but instead she felt Klaus' hot tongue against her pink folds.

"Oh, Klaus no," Caroline panted. Great she was getting turned on already. Klaus ran a hand through her blond hair and instructed firmly. "Come on love, enjoy this. You deserve it."

Caroline didn't argue, it seemed that everything had been clouded at the moment. She could only focus on Klaus' tongue as he caressed her folds. He suckled on them giving them small bites along the way that cause a chill to go down Caroline's spine. Caroline ran a hand though Klaus unruly curls as she concentrated on the way that Klaus' pink tongue seemed to touch her most sensitive of nerves.

He circled her clit with the tip of his tongue causing Caroline to cry out in ecstasy. She could feel her whole body trembling as she finally let her body relaxed against the mattress, not caring that her sore bottom was hitting the rough covers. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her nipples were hard. Klaus was giving her that knowing little smile that drove he craze.

He ran a hand through her nipples. "I know that it was a hard lesson to learn, love. But I hope you learned it."

Caroline wanted to respond, but she felt out of breath. Instead she just nodded and focused on the immense pleasure.

* * *

"You're being naughty again."

Katherine looked up at Elijah, since she was still technically grounded from seeing her friend she had instead been following Elijah like a baby duckling. Hoping that if she annoyed him enough he would relent and let her visit Caroline, but no such luck.

So while Elijah was doing boring paperwork she was playing with whatever she could get her hands on. Katherine knew that she should be thanking her lucky stars that she had gotten off easy compare to Caroline. She had gotten a mere strapping with the occasional warning to behave, but nothing like Caroline. "No, I'm not."

"Your feisty and moody," Elijah said with a sigh. "Perhaps I need to tire you out."

Katherine felt a smirk on her face and she felt a throbbing in her pussy. "Oh, and how are you going to do that?" Elijah didn't answer instead he used his vampire speed to press her against the wall. He pulled her panties down and hiked up her skirt as Katherine wrapped her legs around his hips, Elijah was about to release his cock when the door opened and a blond came in. "Elijah!"

Katherine flushed. Was this another wife?

"Excuse me," the blond snapped. "What the hell is going on, Elijah why the fuck does she have her legs wrapped around your torso. On second thought don't answer that, I don't want to know."

Katherine pulled away. "Who is this- "

"My sister, Rebekah," Elijah said with some slight annoyance. "She doesn't visit much. Rebekah you should have let us know that you were coming."

Rebekah raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow as Katherine fixed her dress skirt. "I didn't think I had to have an appointment to visit my brothers."

"Of course not," Elijah said as he kissed her cheek. "Now what is it?"

The anger seemed to finally have left Rebekah's tone to be replaced by fear. "Mikael. He's back."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	16. The Problem

Chapter Fifteen: The Problem

Katherine could hardly believe that Elijah had a sister and the jerk hadn't even mentioned it. Instead Katherine had, had to meet said sister with her panties across her knees with her brother practically fucking her against the wall.

Not that Katherine was particularly shy and she knew that half of the staff had already seen her naked, but still it was embarrassing as hell. Especially since she was currently in the parlor with said sister who was glaring at her like there was no tomorrow, the venom practically escaping her lips. The room was quiet, except for the voices of Elijah and Klaus that were coming from the room next door where they were discussing Mikael whoever he was. Still Katherine wished that Elijah hadn't left her alone with Rebekah.

The blond looked like she wanted to tear Katherine's pretty throat out.

Caroline was standing a few feet away from her too in the loveseat across from Katherine, but she had her head turn slightly. Caroline hadn't spoken a word to Katherine ever since she had entered the room. But by the way that she whimpering and flinching every time her bottom made contact with the couch. She guessed that she was still pissed.

Though, Katherine thought that she might deserved that because Elijah had gone far easier on her that she had on Caroline. Though she had a feeling that part of Elijah's punishment had been listening to Caroline be whipped and spanked without mercy until the guilt settled in her chest. Elijah really knew how to manipulate her like a puppet.

The welts from the strapping that Katherine had herself had all but disappeared and although Elijah had given her the occasional slap on her ass to make her behave it was clear that Caroline had the more fearful master.

"Well, what are you two then?" Rebekah asked with a raised eyebrow. "Their. . .sluts?"

"No!" both Caroline and Katherine said at the same time, though Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Fine, pets, slaves, sluts, they all fall into the same category if you ask me. What happened to their wives, Hayley and Cami?"

"Gone," Caroline said and she hoped that Rebekah didn't ask for the reason, but Rebekah didn't seem at all interested in finding out about the reason.

Rebekah took another sip of her champagne. "It was about time, I knew they wouldn't last long. Tell Elijah and Klaus that I will be back in my rooms. I'm tired of being ignored."

"Uh, Miss Rebekah." Caroline spoke up quietly. "If you don't mind us asking. Who is Mikael?"

A look of dread passed through Rebekah's face. "He's a dangerous man. Believe me it's better that you do not know." Without another look back towards the girls she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm going to take a nap," Caroline said quickly as she stood up.

"Wait," Katherine blurted out. "Don't go. Stay. At least for a little while."

Caroline scoffed. "Do you honestly think I want to stay here with you?" Caroline snapped. "Because of your stupid idea, we almost got ourselves killed. Do you have any idea how mad Klaus, was? You know that he's far harsher on me that Elijah is of you. For the past week I have gotten my ass whipped and my ass fucked because you couldn't control yourself."

"I got a strapping too," Katherine complained.

"One strapping," Caroline snapped. "I had that the entire week and we both know that Elijah coddles you. So no Katherine, I don't want to be with you at the moment at all."

* * *

"What's wrong, pet?" Elijah asked slightly confused as he wrapped his arms around Katherine and kissed her cheek. "You've been pouting since dinner, are you feeling sick? Are you worried about Mikael because we will get him, love. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"No," Katherine said.

"Then what is it?" He tilted her chin forward. "Tell me Katherine."

"It's Caroline," Katherine admitted. "She's mad at me. She's mad that Klaus spanked her and punished her for an entire week and I only got a strapping, she said that you went easier on me. Did you?"

Elijah hesitated, it was true that Klaus had a tendency to be stricter and that Katherine could sometimes act like a spoiled little brat, it was bound to cause some problems with Caroline in the near future. "You were sick and you were just recuperating," Elijah mused. "And I was just relieving to have found you. Do you need to be punished my pet?"

It took a while for Katherine to answer. "Maybe, I need to punished," she admitted reluctantly. "But not by you. By him."

* * *

Katherine knew that Elijah wasn't happy with her request, but after pouting and pleading that this was the only way that she would get Caroline's friendship back, he agreed. But now it was Katherine that was regretting it.

She looked up when she saw Klaus enter the room and she couldn't help, but flinch. Klaus smirked slightly. "Not need to be so frightened, love. In fact, I admire your bravery. My brother told me that you were doing this to repair your friendship with my Caroline. I often told Elijah that he was far too soft on you. Perhaps now, he will finally listen. Bend over the table."

Katherine did as she was told and she felt Klaus raise up her skirt slightly and pressed it against the small of her back. She felt Klaus pull down the lacy piece of cloth that counted as her underwear.

She closed her legs together tightly hoping that Klaus didn't see her pussy. She felt Klaus rub an instrument of torture all over her vulnerable cheeks. It was wooden, Katherine could feel that and she guessed it was either a wooden spoon, a hairbrush, or some kind of small paddle.

Katherine flinched as Klaus pulled his arm back and slapped the wooden spoon on her pale cheeks. Katherine let out a small gasp as she felt the spoon hit her cheeks causing her to gasp out loud. She felt as Klaus raised the spoon again and landed it on her other cheek causing a round, pink shape figure appear on the otherwise pale cheek.

Klaus watch as Katherine's cheeks wobbled with each slap of the spoon on her otherwise perfect skin. Katherine's bottom was fuller than Caroline's and slightly rounder. He could see why Elijah had developed a sort of obsession when it came to her ass.

Klaus could see that Katherine was already squirming even though she had only received a few strokes of the wooden spoon across her ample rump. Klaus slapped the spoon against the middle of her cheeks causing her to yelp. "Ow, that hurts, Klaus please stop."

"You asked for this love, now it's time to take your medicine." He landed the spoon several times against her ass watching it turn from pink to crimson. He loved spanking females, he like seeing them twist and turn and watching them beg for mercy.

He began slapping the spoon against Katherine's smooth thighs and Katherine yelped. Finally, after Klaus was convinced that Katherine's ass was just as red as Caroline's he stopped. He pulled up her panties over the sore, punished skin and Klaus looked back at her. "There, now you've been punished."

* * *

"May I come in?" a timid voice said as Caroline pushed the door open and Katherine said yes as she sat up and winced when her sore bottom made contact with the rough cloth of the bedcovers. She couldn't believe that her bottom still stung over her thin panties and a very thin dress made of cotton material.

Caroline entered the room and saw that Katherine was wincing. "Klaus told me what you did," she said. "That you asked for a spanking as a way of apologizing for what you convinced me to do."

Katherine nodded. "I did. It was a stupid thing to do Caroline and I'm sorry, I really am. But there's nothing else that I can say."

Caroline nodded a she looked at the floor. "I do share some part of the blame, no one force me to go with you. I'm sorry too." She looked up at her. "Did he spank you very hard."

"With a wooden spoon," she admitted. "It sucked, I don't know how you stand it."

"He doesn't spank me very often," Caroline said with a small giggle. "He prefers my breasts."

"Lucky you. I wished that Elijah would give my ass a rest."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	17. Sweet Like Chocolate

Chapter Sixteen: Sweet Like Chocolate

It was her birthday; Caroline had felt like this all day in some kind of happy trance. She was finally turning nineteen, back home her dear mother had always spoiled her on her birthday, but she had no idea how her first birthday as a slave girl would be.

The morning had started wonderfully enough with fluffy pancakes being provided by the maid and a rather warm day. Caroline and Katherine had rapidly repaired their friendship after Katherine had received her punishment spanking from Klaus.

Katherine had given Caroline a beautiful yellow hat with white roses that she had picked out herself from a catalogue, but after giving Caroline a birthday kiss on the cheek and her present she had disappeared. Something about making it up to her own master and Caroline didn't want to pry too much in whatever Kat meant by that.

Currently, Caroline was sitting in the middle of her bed trying on the hat that Katherine had given her and cocking her head slightly to the side, admiring her beauty. She heard her door being opened and once again she plopped down on the bed and she smiled shyly when she saw Klaus. "It's you."

"Of course it's me love," Klaus said with a slight snort as he bend slightly to kiss her. "How is my favorite birthday girl?"

"Very well, thank you." Caroline said with a small giggle. "Now where is my present? You did bring me a present, didn't you, Klaus? You promised you would."

"Indeed I did," Klaus said with a laugh as he kissed her neck and nuzzled her breasts causing Caroline's pink nipples to perk up slightly and become hard from his caress. Caroline bit back a small moan. She wished that Klaus would leave her poor nipples alone from his manipulating fingers. "But why would I give you something, even if it's your birthday since you're already so spoiled, hmm?" he kept twerking her nipples and Caroline started grinding her hips slightly against his throbbing cock that was still covered by his pants.

"Katherine is the spoiled one," Caroline admitted with a slight eye roll.

"Indeed she is," Klaus said as he pushed Caroline on the bed. "And I have a lovely bracelet for you, Caroline with your name on it, but it will be given to you after."

Caroline squirmed as Klaus ripped apart her silk robe exposing her pink, pert breasts. He ripped apart her panties leaving her bare. Her pussy was already soaking wet and her slit was puffy and her clit demanded to be touched.

She saw that Klaus has reached for a can of whipped cream and pressed the can until two foams of whipped cream were in perfect swirls above her nipples. Caroline knew better than to ask Klaus. He pressed two red cheeriest against each of her nipples and drizzled a line of chocolate between her breasts and leading to her navel. Klaus pressed one finger against her warm and aching pussy and Caroline arched her hips. Klaus smirked, "You're already wet for me, Caroline. Naughty girl."

"Klaus, please," Caroline whimpered. "I need you, I need you inside me."

"Hush, let me enjoy you." With a devilish look, Klaus pressed his warm mouth against one of her breasts and started suckling on the sweet cream. Biting her nipple slight as he bit off the cheery. Caroline yelped, but Klaus ignored her. Caroline stated running her hands against Klaus' rough back, hoping that he would just fuck her already.

She lowered her hand hoping to soothe her aching clit, but Klaus slapped her hand away. "All in due time, Caroline." Klaus hissed. "Now pull you hand away unless you want me to turn you over my knee and spank your little ass red."

Caroline lowered her lip slightly as she did as she was told, but before she lowered her hands she gripped the button on Klaus' pants and pried them open releasing his long, thick cock. Klaus gave an eye roll, but he looked pleased. "Impatient, aren't we? Lie back down, Caroline. You will receive you pleasure. Don't make me whip you."

Before Caroline could respond Klaus started licking the chocolate from her body, his hot tongue causing a sizzling sensation. Caroline was close to cumming. She could practically feel it and she wanted an orgasm now. Her pussy was soaking wet and she could hardly stand Klaus' teasing any longer. "Klaus," she moaned. "Klaus, please."

"Please, what Caroline?"

"Please, I need you, I want you inside me."

Klaus smirked, "Your wish is my command." Klaus pressed his cock against her awaiting pussy as he started fucking her. His cock felt tight against her small entrance and Caroline was arching her hips in order to receive as much as she could.

Klaus flicked his thumb lazily against her eager clit and that was all Caroline needed to orgasm. Her entire body shook with pleasure and she could feel Klaus' seed coating the inside of her thighs. Klaus squeezed her pouch. "Now do you think that Katherine is the spoiled one?"

* * *

"I wish you would stop pouting," Katherine said with an eye roll as she stoke Elijah's bare thigh. "Or at least tell me what's wrong." In order to give Klaus and Caroline privacy on Caroline's birthday, Elijah had insisted Katherine to come to his room. The room was decorated in dark colors and Katherine would be lying if she said that she didn't find it even mildly depressing.

"I'm not pouting."

"You are," Katherine bit her lip. "You're mad right because I let Klaus spank me. You don't like sharing your toys."

"That is completely wrong, Katherine."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Completely right then. Men." She loosened his tie, grateful that he wasn't wearing anything underneath his plain shirt. "Go sit in that chair," Katherine said pointing to the wooden chair that was positioned at the edge of his bed.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as he did as he was told. Katherine got on her knees positioned in front of him, the ruby of her slave collar hitting her slightly in the neck. "You're my master, Elijah, no one else."

She opened her mouth and guided his throbbing cock into her mouth, moving her tongue in seducing, small strokes against the base of his cock and then around the small, sensitive head. She could feel Elijah stiffen as he ran a hand though her curls and he moved his hips forward, forcing Katherine to take more of him. His hand found her breast as he gripped the right one using his thumb to circle her nipple. Katherine felt Elijah's seed spill inside her mouth, warm and sticky.

Elijah pulled her away from his cock and in one quick motion, he positioned her so that he was straddling her. Katherine felt as his cock entered her pussy as Katherine grinded her pussy against his cock.

Katherine gripped Elijah's hips, caressing his flesh as he pounded into her. Katherine moaned as she reached climax. Her cheeks were flushed and she could feel her heartbeat racing as she laid her head against Elijah's neck.

Both Elijah and Katherine were panting and Elijah reached back and pulled both of Katherine's butt cheeks opened. His thumb pressed against her tight little hole and he murmured. "Next time, you're going to take my cock in your ass."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Only three more chapters left, until the end! Thank you for reviewing!


	18. Father in Law

Chapter Seventeen: Father in Law

Caroline was sound asleep when she felt Klaus shaking her awake. "Wake up, Caroline. Now." The way that he said it scared Caroline and for a minute she thought that she had done something wrong. But she didn't think she had done anything that had angered Klaus. They had, had a good time celebrating Caroline's birthday and she had no idea why he was so angry.

Caroline sat up and Caroline saw that Klaus had a wild, look in his eyes as he started throwing clothes towards her, urging her to get dressed. "Klaus, Klaus what's wrong."

"Get dressed, Caroline and stop asking so many questions," Caroline had a feeling that this wasn't the usual foreplay. When Klaus was teasing her, his voice was usually sexy and low and there seemed to be a twinkling in his eyes. But this time the only thing that Caroline saw was fear. "Klaus, what's- "

"He's here," Klaus said chocking slightly and looking pale. "Mikael. He's here, Caroline in this house and I don't know where. That's why I need you to get dressed. There's a small attic on top of the house, where he will not get you. You will be safe there Caroline, Elijah has already taken Katerina there."

Caroline hesitated. "Klaus, how do you know that it's actually Mikael."

Klaus let out a small humorless laugh. "Because only Mikael could have killed the guards that stand outside the house gates. He has killed all of our servants as a sort of message. I will not have him harm you Caroline so for once in your life, will you just listen and get dressed."

Caroline didn't say anything, any longer as she quickly changed into a blue flower skirt and a white blouse and followed Klaus up the attic steps trying to ignore the scent of blood. Klaus was afraid, Caroline had never see him afraid before and that frightened her as well.

Caroline went up the attic staircase and saw both Katherine and Rebekah in the tiny room. Katherine still look slightly sleepy, while Rebekah looked pissed off. "Nik, finally! Why am I'm being kept with your beloved, innocent little pets."

Katherine scowled. "Would you rather be dead?"

Rebekah hissed. "At least I'm a vampire little girl and watch it or will slit your throat out."

"No one is killing anyone," Elijah said as he stepped forward. "Niklaus, come along. Girls behave and under no circumstances do you leave this room unless we tell you to."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed at him. "Elijah, please I'm not human like your little whores here, I can handle my own against Mikael."

Elijah kissed Rebekah's forehead. "Sister, please understand we need you to take care of Katherine and Caroline, not to mention that we couldn't bear if it you got hurt."

Before she could protest, Elijah and Klaus left as they headed to stop Mikel and leaving Rebekah alone with his brother's two slaves. "My brothers should not be fighting Mikael by themselves. Why do they not understand that I can hold my on."

"Is Mikael really as terrible as they say? Elijah seemed really freaked out."

Rebekah threw the brunnette a look. "Of course he's terrible. Why do you think my brothers hate him so much? Our father hates us; he has hated us since the first day that my mother turned us into vampires. He had seeked revenge, wanting to get us killed. We thought we were safe in Cyra."

"Could he kill Klaus and Elijah?" Caroline asked with a whimper.

Rebekah nodded. "He can, he would need the white oak stake. Maybe he has it, maybe he does not. But it's not a risk that I want to take."

"There must be a way," Katherine said furiously. "A way to stop Mikael, to prevent him from hurting any one of us. Come on Rebekah, think how can we saved your brothers."

"A witch," Rebekah finally said. "A witch would be the only way to stop Mikael."

* * *

Klaus was exhausted not that he would ever admit that, even thought there was blood trickling slightly down the side of his head. Him and Elijah had found an angry looking Mikael in the main library filled with rage.

He had found the silver daggers that would be useful to put Rebekah and Elijah in a deep sleep, but Klaus had no idea what Mikael had planned for him. Elijah was a few feet away from him, but even he looked exhausted. The was blood coming down from his shirt and he figured that Mikael had impaled him in some way.

"You will never be able to win, boy." Mikael said nastily. "What can I say to make you understand that."

"We will never give up," Elijah said. "There is a difference Mikael, you can be sure of that."

Mikael leaped forward. "Where are they? How long do you think that you can protect your little slaves? I will find them and I will kill them eventually. Who knows maybe I will grant you the honor of watching them die."

Before Klaus could respond he saw that Mikael fell to the floor, clutching his head in pain. Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah were behind them. A dark hair witch was behind them chanting a spell. Klaus saw in fascination that Mikael was slowing turning to stone. The battle was over.

* * *

"That was very naughty, girls," Elijah scolded them once Klaus had finished burying Mikael's body and Rebekah had gone to take the witch back home. Apparently she had saved the Mikaelsons in return that they would grant their family protection. "We told you to stay in the attic."

"We did," Katherine nuzzled her head against Elijah as he squeezed her cheek. "But we couldn't let you and Klaus get hurt."

"Not that we don't appreciate it you being the heroes in shining armor, but you disobeyed us," Klaus tried to act tough, but it was hard trying to hide his joy from the fact that Mikael was dead and he and Caroline would be able to live in peace. Klaus ruffled Caroline's blond hair. "And you will be punished for it, love."

"Both of you," Elijah said as he kissed Katherine's temple. "We can't have you undermining our authority."

Katherine pouted. "Do we have too?"

Klaus pressed a quick kiss on Caroline's cupid bow lips. "I believe you already know the answer."  
-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	19. The End of the Affair

Chapter Eighteen: The End of the Affair

The next morning Katherine woke up to a sense of dread, even though in all honesty she should have been used to her punishments by now, not to mention that although they were painful as hell, Elijah always tried to bring her to climax.

"I don't know why you're so pissed in the first place," Katherine squirmed slightly as Elijah lead her away from her bedroom. "We saved you from Mikael, you and Klaus would have both been killed. Why do I have to be spanked?" She hated the fact that she sounded so whiny, but could Elijah really blame her? Besides she would rather get a cock in her pussy than the strap against her ass.

"You disobeyed me, both you and Caroline." Elijah said disapprovingly. "And I'm making sure that doesn't happen again. You girls could have been killed and that's not happening again."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she went into the usual empty room and was surprise when she saw a wooden instrument in the middle of the room. "Elijah, what is this?"

Elijah ignored her question, instead he simply said. "Strip." Not wanting to deal with the consequences of disobeying she removed her sheer pink dress and panties. She wasn't wearing a bra. She awkwardly positioned herself over the wooden instrument.

She felt a chill go down her spine as she felt her aching clit touched the hard wood. Her breasts were separated by the neck of the horse and her legs and body spread forward. Her pussy was peeking from between her legs. Elijah reached forward and tied her legs to keep her from moving and tied her arms together to prevent movement. Katherine whimpered and Elijah sighed. "You brought this on yourself, Katherine remember that."

"For what?" Katherine said snarkily. "For trying to help?"

Elijah didn't take too kindly to the sarcasm and Katherine flinched as she felt the first thing of the whippy, leather belt. It was long and thin and not like Elijah's usual belts which were much thicker. But these were not exactly pain free either. In fact, the thin, leather belt seemed to hurt much more than the strap and if her hands weren't tied, Katherine would have used it to rub her stinging ass.

She just focused on the fact that after this spanking she was surely to get her climax. And an orgasm would be better that any spanking. The belt hit her across her butt cheeks once again, straight in the middle and she bit her lip not wanting to cry out.

Elijah looked on in delight as he watched the belt leave little, thin rectangles all across Katherine's quivering cheeks. In that position, he had a much better target for his belt to hit her lower cheeks and her thighs.

Katherine flinched again when he brought the belt harshly against her lower thighs hitting her quivering pussy at the same time. Katherine moaned. "Elijah, not there, not on my pussy please."

He landed the belt across her dewy lips. "You should have thought of that before Miss Katherine and maybe you wouldn't have gotten a taste of the leather." Katherine didn't answer.

For the next few minutes all you could hear was the sound of leather against her pink cheeks. Elijah watched in almost a hypnotize way as her butt turned crimson against his belt, and despite the pain that he was causing her, he could see that Katherine had gotten wet and her pussy was soaking. He let go off the belt and Katherine almost let out a sigh of relief.

Elijah tucked back her curls against his hand and whispered. "Remember what I said last time, Katherine? About what would happened, next time?"

Katherine gulped and she wished that she wasn't feeling hot all over and just plain horny. She desperately wanted him to touch her or for her to be able to touch herself so that she could finally climax. "You said . . . said that next time you would take me from behind. Just like we've been training to do."

Elijah smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Correct. Are you ready, Katherine?"

Katherine took a deep breath and nodded, noticing that she didn't have much choice in the matter. She felt Elijah press a lubricating finger against her tight ass and pressed against it, forcing the digit to go in and out.

After a few minutes of stretching, he pulled up and Katherine heard him unzip his pants. He positioned himself behind her caressing her cheek. Katherine felt his cock position himself against her entrance feeling both velvety smooth and intimidating.

Without a second though, Elijah plunged himself into her and she let out a small squeal, as her butt cheeks tightened against his cock. Elijah loved the feeling of him inside of her, she was just so tight and responsive that Elijah just wanted more of her. He tightened his hands against her slim hips and forced her to accept more of him, until she was taking him from behind completely. His thumb circled her clit and Katherine started moving her hips so that she could get friction from both Elijah's thumb and where she was tied against.

Katherine felt herself cum as she reached climax, her cheeks flushed and hot. She heard Elijah heavy breathing as he ran a hand though her curls and untied her. "It's over."

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe what was happening to her at the moment and she didn't know if it was a good thing, a bad thing, or a little bit of both. When Klaus had said that he had changed his mind and he wouldn't punish her over her incident with Mikael, at first she had been thrilled, but then she had become suspicious.

And right now she guessed that her suspicions had been correct for the matter. She was currently without a bra at the moment and tied lightly to a chair with silk ropes. Her legs spread apart. She was wearing a pair of panties that seemed a little too snugly, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Klaus was standing before her holding something that looked like a little remote, but Caroline had no idea what it was for. Though Klaus had an expression on his face that Caroline did not like at all. "Are you ready love?"

Caroline was so confused that she didn't know exactly how to respond. Klaus pushed the middle of the button on the black remote. She heard a buzzing sound and a vibration between her legs. The vibration seemed to start at her folds and leading towards her clit.

That Caroline had not been expecting and she felt her entire body jerked slightly when she felt the vibration between her legs. Damn, that Klaus he had practically ordered her to wear vibrating panties.

The more he pushed that button, the greater the thrill became. It was intense how much a pair of panties could practically get her to reach orgasm, especially when they reached her clit. She couldn't even close her legs to get a bit of friction. "Klaus, please don't do this."

Klaus smiled as he heightened the vibrations in the panties. "Oh, come on love, humor me would you rather get a spanking?" The need was getting stronger now and Caroline arched her hips forward as if begging for his cock. "Honestly, yes."

Klaus teased her a bit more, watching her convulse from the way her little buddle of nerves were being teased. Klaus saw the way that her panties were quickly becoming wet with her juices and his cock throbbed.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore as he unzipped his pants and ripped the panties off Caroline. He thrusted his cock against her pussy as Caroline arched her hips as best as she could as Klaus thrusted in and out of her entrance, with Caroline's legs around his waist.

Caroline felt as his seed touched her thighs and pussy, exhausted she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Next chapter, will be the last one:)


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Love Me Like You Do**

 _Three Years Later_

Newly turned vampire Katherine Pierce smirked down as she straddled her husband, Elijah who was lying down on his back in their large queen size mattress. She was fully naked and she could feel her nipples become hard as she saw Elijah's handsome face. Damn it, he just had that effect on her. It was intoxicating.

Katherine had been turned into a vampire two months ago after constant pleading and Elijah had finally relented, the little jerk. He had wanted to keep her human, so beautifully human, Elijah reminded her, but frankly Katherine was tired of being a delicate human thing.

She wanted to be like him a vampire, strong, rough. Able to break the rules like he did, besides, as Katherine often pointed out-Caroline had been turned over a year ago. Elijah had finally agreed to turn her on her birthday with the promise of marriage.

Now as Katherine was spread on top of him she was convinced that this has been the best decision that she had had ever made. She could feel the lust for him growing and Katherine just wanted to make him hers. She wanted to tease him, just like he had teased her so often.

Katherine's lip curled as she started kissing him again, she used her hands to caressed his neck and jaw. Katherine felt Elijah's growing cock against her belly. It was slick and warm and Katherine couldn't wait to touch it. But patience was a virtue.

She continued kissing him, but used her right hand to caressed his cock, she used her hand to run it down his shaft. Up and down, up and down. She could feel Elijah stiffen under her. "Katerina, please," Elijah said.

Katherine smirked. "Patience, love." She stopped teasing his cock and lowered herself against his cock. She stuck out her tongue, teasing his cock with the tip of her tongue, until she could feel Elijah's grip on her hair tightened in annoyance.

She opened her mouth widely and Elijah thrust his cock inside her awaiting mouth. Katherine sucked on his cock, surprised that Elijah had held so long without any restraints. Elijah was getting better at learning control.

Katherine felt as Elijah cummed in her mouth, the hot, sticky seed was sticky on the side of her bow lips, but Katherine hardly cared. She could feel her pussy becoming wetter with each minute, she just wanted him inside her.

Apparently, Elijah wanted the same thing because without waiting for another second he pushed her down on the crisp bed. He started kissing her neck, while at the same time running a hand through her dark hair. Katherine pressed herself against him, eager for his touch.

She felt as Elijah ran his hands through bare back, slightly squeezing her pink bottom cheeks that were still slightly sore from last night's playful spanking. She felt Elijah pressed a finger in between her pussy lips and Katherine arched her back. Katherine straddled Elijah, and wrapped her long legs around his torso. Elijah gripped her thighs as he pressed her against the walls of their bedroom. Elijah started fucking her, his cock tightening against her pussy. Their hips moving slightly to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Katherine lowered her hand to her aching clit and started caressing it in slow motion bringing her to climax. Katherine could feel Elijah panting as he rested his chin gently against her shoulder. "I love you." He murmured.

Katherine rolled her eyes, but nuzzled herself against his neck. "I love you too."

* * *

Caroline burst out giggling as Klaus pressed her against the wall and started kissing her neck while at the same time removing her blouse. She could hear the buttons fall to the floor of the kitchen.

Caroline pouted. "That was my favorite blouse." She vamps speed slightly and buried her fangs against his awaiting neck. "Mean."

Klaus wiped the blood from his neck. "I'll buy you another one, love." Caroline smirked as she wrapped her legs around him. Klaus caressed her bare thighs as she grinded her pussy against him.

Klaus somehow managed to unbuckle his pants and Caroline could feel his cock poking at her, but she wasn't ready for Klaus to reach climax. Caroline ran her fingers through his short, light brown hair before leading him back to their bedroom. Klaus might not care who saw him naked, but Caroline did. Even after all these years she was still a little modest and she didn't care if Klaus teased her because of it.

Once in their bedroom, Caroline led him towards one of their nearby chairs and she forced him to sit on it. Caroline sunk down to her knees and pressed her mouth against his awaiting cock. It felt warm and slippery inside her mouth. Klaus started to slowly rotate his hips so that Caroline could fully taste him.

Caroline stood up after the teasing blow job and started kissing him slowly. Klaus pressed her against the bed with her butt against the air and he entered her from behind, in slow, filling thrusts. At the same time, Klaus palmed her breasts, twisting the pink colored nipples against his rough callouses hands. Caroline opened her mouth and let out a groan as Klaus teased her nipples and began pulling them roughly. Caroline turned around slightly and digged her fingers inside his forearms as she let out a scream.

"You did that wonderfully, love." Klaus said as he pushed back a few of her curls.

Caroline could feel her heart beating inside her chest at rapid speed. It was great, it was magnificent. It was so, so great. She curled her head against him and Klaus stroke her cheek. "Do you love me?"

Klaus smiled as he played with the jewel around her neck. "Always and forever."

 **The End**

We reached the end of Age of Innocence. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I know there wasn't much plot to this story, it was just a bad excuse to write smut about my favorite couples:) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
